Frozen-Sequel
by 1998Ruby1998
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. If you find any problems or anything that looks weird or need improvement, please don't hesitate and write down your comments. So this story is about Elsa and her family. (I suppose you have heard of the film FROZEN.) Elsa has a daughter who is 8 years old at the beginning, but things aren't going right, especially with the involvement of King Henrik...
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"Oh, Elsa! Elsa!" Anna rushed into the study. "I am just thinking if this is possible, but you'll love the idea..."

"Hold it, slow down." Elsa interrupted. "Slow down and organize your speech."

Anna panted for a while and giggled. Elsa looked at her sister as if she had not ever seen such an eccentric princess.

"Kristoff and I are thinking if it is possible to have a...you know…" Anna began. "A…you know…an open day or something."

Elsa raised her eyebrows, then she caught a glimpse of three small heads near the bottom of the wall. They popped up slowly and disappeared behind the wall suddenly. _Eavesdropping again_, Elsa thought. But then, she chose to ignore them, for a while.

"What open day?" Elsa asked.

"The last time when the guests came here was ten years ago." Anna began her long explanation. "I know we have some balls these years, but we are inviting only a few ones, Kristoff says there are less then 50 guests."

"What kind of guests do you want?" Elsa asked when she saw the popping heads again. "Give me the names, I might as well consider them."

"Well, someone who is about Andrea and Fredrick's age." Anna replied dreamily as if she had never seen anyone in her children's age. "Perhaps 8, or 9, or even 10."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course. There would be so much fun."

"Remember, you're 29, not 19."

"But the children would love it. Gliding around the halls, stuffing chocolate in your mouth and dancing and—"

"—And get overheard by your children." Elsa finished the sentence.

"Wait what?"

"Prince and princesses should not be hiding themselves behind the wall and eavesdrop on adults' conversation." Elsa said loudly. "Children, is that clear enough?"

Giggles rang across the study and three youngsters came out from behind the wall, with their hands at the back, pretending that they were innocent and well-behaving. The tallest one had blonde hair which resembled his father's, with blue eyes and light freckles on his nose. The girl next to him was his sister, four years younger than him. Her strawberry blonde hair reminded Elsa of little Anna fourteen years ago. _A 5-year-old version of Anna with light brown eyes_, she thought.

The older girl on the right kept staring at the floor where blue glittering frost stayed, obviously afraid of meeting her mother's eyes. _A small version of me with greyish-blue eyes_, Elsa smiled at the thought. But then, she covered up her emotions with by clearing her throat.

"Fredrick, what you do want to say for this?" Anna asked angrily, though Elsa was perfectly sure that her sister was just pretending.

"It wasn't my fault, mom." The boy said and pointed at his sister. "Andrea said she wanted to know—"

"Fredrick said it first!" The smallest girl yelled.

"You said that at the first place!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Children?" Elsa hissed.

Elsa spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. Unlike her sister, Elsa had the gift of keeping the children silent without effort. She exhaled a deep sigh, knowing that the conversation could not be kept secret for long due to Anna's talkative nature.

"Now, you two, go find your father, I need a private talk with your mother." Elsa had decided that she would not tell the children anything about the matter. "And Estelle?"

She glanced at her daughter. Estelle was obviously not listening much, all she did was kept staring the patterns on the floor, frost grew underneath her feet.

"Yes, Mama?" She finally blurted out some words.

"Go find your Papa and have your lessons."

"Please, Aunt Elsa. Let Estelle come and play with us." Andrea begged.

"Not now." Elsa said firmly. "Go now, all of you."

Knowing her begging was useless, Andrea pursed her lips and hurried out of the room with her brother, followed by Estelle, who walked gracefully and closed the door softly.

After Elsa was assured that the children were away, she turned to Anna.

"Please, Elsa. The children would love it."

"You seem to be the most interested, rather than the children."

"You will allow, won't you?"

Elsa hesitated, and gave a small nod. Anna's smile grew broader as she saw that.

"Yes! I know you would love it too!" Anna giggled with excitement and hugged the queen tightly.

Feeling a bit awkward, she gently pushed Anna away.

"But I have to ask Erik for that."

"Yeah, he's the king, he is the greatest." Anna agreed. "Okay, I'm off. Kristoff is probably offloading the ice blocks now."

Without waiting for a reply, she quickly dashed out of the room. Elsa beamed at her sister's funny behaviour, and sat back on her chair, enjoying the sunlight that shone on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Giggles rang around the corner and diminished when the two children entered the dining hall, seeing their aunt settled down already and looked at them as if they had been late.

"Good evening, Fredrick, Andrea." Elsa said demurely.

"Good evening, Aunt Elsa." The usual chant rang.

"There are my little herrings!" Kristoff scooped up his children from behind. They all laughed as he put Fredrick on his shoulder, swinging Andrea side by side.

"Papa!" Andrea squealed with delight.

Elsa could not help but smiling at the situation. How long had she and Erik played with Estelle like this?

Kristoff raised Andrea up high and twirled around. Andrea, to Elsa's surprise, did not fear at the great speed. She giggled and screamed with huge merriment.

"Kristoff, I have—" Anna entered, but her smile faded as she saw what her husband was doing.

"Kristoff! Be careful!" She screamed at the top of her voice, horrified at the scene.

Kristoff quickly put Andrea and Fredrick down.

"Yes, Your Highness!" He replied.

"Now, you two. Go settle down, or else Aunt Elsa will freeze you in an ice cube." Anna said.

"Or build a snowman like Olaf?" Andrea asked.

"Shut up!" Fredrick said.

"Fredrick!" Anna put her hands on her hips. "That's not the appropriate way to tell your sister to be quiet."

He pursed his lips and apologized.

There was a knock on the door. A tall man in king's uniform with an asleep Estelle in his arms came in. He had golden blond hair, slightly darker than Elsa's. His grey eyes were clear and translucent, with the brightness of a full moon.

"Erik." Elsa stood and walked towards him, offering to hold Estelle.

"I'm okay. Go back." He whispered.

Elsa nodded.

"Gosh, she is really tired." Anna said. "Can't she have some sleep instead of having the magic-control lesson?"

"She has to." Elsa said.

Estelle rubbed her eyes and opened them reluctantly. She mumbled her greetings and began to eat without saying anything further.

"Elsa, what did you do to Estelle?" Anna asked. "She's just 8."

"Age does not matter when it comes to lessons." Elsa replied. "Anyway, it is her duty. And I went through the same lessons in her age."

"That's already too much for her." Anna said. "Princesses in her age are supposed to be playing around instead of receiving lectures all day."

"I wish the subject can get off from the table while we are having dinner." Elsa said slowly and clearly in order to make everyone understand her will.

Estelle kept dozing off while having her pickled herring. Elsa could not bear to see her daughter struggling to stay awake, so she ordered Gerda to lead her back to the bedroom for a nap. Erik then stood up and headed back to his study for signing documents, though he had not finished his dinner.

Elsa glanced at the grandfather clock. _Half past six_, she reminded herself. Estelle's lesson would start after an hour.

After half an hour of dinner, she headed to the room where she would be meeting Estelle. The room was ever so quiet, and Elsa loved the moonlight shining onto the ground through the huge clerestory windows. This ball room had not been used for any other purposes besides Estelle's lesson and dancing. But dancing was long ago forgotten since Elsa's marriage.

She shot out a flurry of frost in her hands and the wisp gently fell onto the ground. Frost began to grow on the floor and spread out into the shape of a snowflake. Slowly, she lifted her arms and snow instantly covered the floor.

She showed a small dazzler and shot out more snow as if she wanted to fill the whole ball room with snow. The ambition stopped when there was a knock at the door. The snow diminished into sparkles as the snow parted and rose up high to the ceiling when Elsa lifted up her hand.

"Come in, Estelle. And close the door please." Elsa said once she confirmed the room had returned to normal state.

The little girl peeped from the gap and closed the door once she had entered. She approached her mother with caution, while leaving a trail of frost from where she had set foot on. As she was under strict discipline of using her cryokinesis, she did not have to wear gloves that often, only when she had to face their public. Elsa had a peculiar feeling that her daughter would unwittingly shoot out ice and hurt people. She could not relax until she was assured that her child could fully handle her magic, and she was sure that it needed years to accomplish that.

"You're doing well." Elsa whispered. "Now keep it up."

Estelle kept holding her flurry in mid-air, she concentrated hard and the cloud of snow grew larger. As the cloud had grown to a size of a Norwegian forest cat, it became unstable and shook madly. Estelle bit her lip and tried to gain back control, but more fear only brought in disaster. Finally, the cloud burst and created a thick blanket of snow, gaining a thickness that had reached her angle.

Estelle's cheek had gone red, embarrassed and ashamed of what she had done. Particularly, she felt sorry that she failed to live up to her mother's expectation.

"Estelle." Elsa sighed, knowing that her daughter had tried her best.

"I'm sorry, mother. I don't…don't mean to."

"I told you to control your emotion. Once you fret, the magic will go out of control."

"But I can't." Estelle wailed. "It's too difficult. Why it is me who has the magic? Why it is not Fredrick or Andrea? Why do I ever have to control it?"

"If you don't control it, you may hurt others unintentionally."

"I don't want to learn all that stuff." Estelle was a bit agitated at this stage. "I am tired of learning all these. I hate it, I hate to study all the Arendelle law, and I hate the royal duties and all those lessons! Why it is me who is going to be the queen?"

"Estelle, listen to me." Elsa put her hands on Estelle's shoulder. "You are my daughter and one day after I die, you will be the queen and you will have to control all your powers, and rule over Arendelle with peace."

"What if I don't want to be queen? Can't you let Aunt Anna, or Fredrick, or Andrea to be the ruler? They don't have the power, and they can roam around and play! They don't have to take lessons that much, and I am the screwed up, nothing more than a freak."

"Estelle, you are not a freak."

"Why do you ever have to bring me to this world? Why can't I born to be a commoner? Anything is better than being a princess!"

"Estelle!" Elsa tried to reason with her. "You are the heir to the throne and you must learn all the things we teach you!"

"I don't want to!"

Estelle shot a jet of ice onto her mother's dress. Immediately, ice crept onto it and the whole dress was frozen. Elsa, though having a strange immunity to coldness, could feel the sheer cold crept into her bones and chilled her.

"Estelle!"

Estelle looked horrified and rushed out of the room, leaving Elsa alone in the dark. She knelt onto the thick snow, thinking what she could do. As she lifted her hand, the snow instantly disappeared, and the ice on her dress thawed.


	3. Chapter 3

Estelle rushed to her room directly. Once she slammed the door, she could feel her whole body shaking, frost had crept beneath where she stood and extended to everywhere and started creeping up onto the walls.

As an eight-year-old, she perfectly knew she should not have been so disobedient and yelled at her mother because of her raging temper. But as she saw her hands glowing with blue aura in the dark room, she panicked.

She wondered if her shot to her mother could cause pain and suffer. Though knowing the queen had immunity to coldness, Estelle was not sure if her ice could hurt her mother. Thinking that one day she could harm or even kill someone, she shuddered.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Estelle jerked and tried to make all the ice disappear with her unstable magic.

"It's me, Aunt Anna. You don't have to be afraid."

_Aunt Anna was different from Mama_, she thought. She immediately shrugged off the horrible idea and opened the door.

"Wow, you are surely like your mother, trying to turn your room into something…."

"Horrible?"

"Not really. But I think you should get it back to normal state before your mother sees it."

Estelle was relieved, she knew being with Aunt Anna was a lot comfortable than with the queen. Anna and Estelle sat on the bed and smiled at each other.

"So, you have an argument with your mother?" Anna asked.

Estelle first tried to shake her head, but finally gave a hesitant nod.

"Why do I have to bear the magic when I am the heir?" Estelle moaned.

"Your mother has asked herself this question before." Anna pointed out.

"Yeah?"

"I remembered when she was in your age, she was alone in her rooms, locked for most of her time."

"She told me about that."

"On her coronation day, her magic was revealed, in a threatening way, forcing her to escape to the North Mountains."

"Mama had been to North Mountains?"

"Then the whole Arendelle was suffered from heavy snow when it was July. Your mother always thought that she was the one who used magic to curse the land. Actually, her magic is the key to protect our land. Once she returned, she thawed the nation and…"

"Lived happily ever after?" Estelle said the usual phrase that she would hear from tales.

"Probably." Anna grinned.

"So my magic is also the protection for my nation?"

"I cannot answer that, I am not Grand Pabbie."

"Grand Pabbie?"

"Oops." Anna covered her mouth with her slender fingers, obviously knowing that she had talked too much again. "But never mind, it is not that bad to have magic, right?"

"But I think I will hurt someone with it."

"Not if you control your emotions." Anna said and thought for the great thaw happened in 11 years ago.. "And love can help too."

"Love?"

"Yeah, something like that." Anna stood up and straightened her dress. "It's very late now. Just take some sleep and tomorrow's a new day."

Anna left the room, and closed the door quietly.

* * *

Elsa walked along the dark corridor. There were still small icicles stuck on her dress, unwilling to fall off and melt.

_What can I do? _She had asked for more than a dozen times before she entered her bedroom.

"Looks like someone's is in a bad mood." Erik said.

"No, I am not." Elsa said while putting her magenta cape onto the coat hanger.

"It seems that you are too harsh on Estelle." Erik stepped forward and undid her hair. At instant, her bun fell, showing itself as the French plait that used to have before Estelle's birth.

"You look beautiful when you have your hair down, along with that ice dress." Erik pointed out.

How could Elsa forget? Years ago, she was still having her French plait woven with snowflakes incrustation and her bangs slicked back on top of her head. There she was, standing in front of the people with the gates opened. With her ice power, she made a skiing ground, and she glided with her sister. That was when she saw Erik, a tall handsome prince from some small countries. From his telling, he was thirteenth in-line of succession, obviously no hope in ruling his country. Elsa immediately had a peculiar feeling about him. Within that year, their love was confirmed by marriage.

"That's was years ago. I cannot act like that when Estelle is here." Elsa walked behind the screen to undress herself. "Not only I have to be a princess' mother, but a queen. I cannot just go around acting crazy like Anna."

"But I think she is miserable, not just for these days, but since we have taught her about the country, she was at first excited, but then when you introduced the magic-controlling lesson to her. She was less happy, I can feel it even though when she is putting a smile on her face. It seems that she was unwilling to learn anymore."

"But she has to, it is her duty." Elsa said when she came out with her nightgown. Her hair was long and smooth like silk. She was no longer a queen, but an exhausted lady.

"Perhaps the words 'duty' and 'heir' are burdens to her."

"It is, but that's what she has to do." She blew out the candle light on the nightstand and slipped into the cozy quilt.

"Is that what she is willing to do?" Erik lay beside her and whispered.

"Freedom and rights come with responsibility." Elsa explained. "She is the heir and she have to take everything on her own, even when the burden too big for her."

"If we can give her siblings." Erik winked at Elsa.

At instant, pink tinges appeared her cheeks, she could feel her cheeks were hot from embarrassment. She pinched him gently and turned aside, trying to ignore him. In return, he put his arm around her waist and lay his head on her shoulder.

"Sometimes I feel very happy. I have a family, a charming and devoted wife, and a lovely and beautiful daughter." He mutters. "It seems to be so _unreal_, as if I am in a dream and it never exists in real life."

"What if it isn't?"

"Then I will never wake up, just to be sure that whenever I open my eyes again, you are still by my side."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

When Elsa woke up, she could see the rim of sun emerging from the horizon tardily through the half-covered window. Trying not to wake Erik, she carefully got off from bed and slipped her feet into the woollen slippers.

Once she got dressed and tied her hair, she went to the balcony and waited patiently for the long-awaited dawn. The sky was glaucous and misty, still asleep in the cradle of night. Elsa looked at the road behind the gates and walls, a group of citizens were awaken and had started their daily routine by carrying heavy sacks and let the cart pulled by their horses and elks.

After watching the market scene for a while, she looked up. The clouds had dyed into different shades of pink and purple, blue and yellow. The sun rose and rolled high though the sapphire sky, tainting the sky into golden. Everything looked so picturesque that Elsa was awed and could not take her eyes from the magnificent landscape.

After gawking at the daybreak for a moment, her consciousness came back and told her that she had been staying here for a long time. Gently, she came back to her room, only realizing that Erik was awake, sitting on the bed with his pyjamas on.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Elsa asked.

"No, as the matter of fact I get up around this time." Erik glanced at the grandfather clock and replied.

"I'll wait for you at the dining hall."

"Stay with me, please."

Elsa could not find a perfect reason to turn down his request. So she sat in the couch, while Erik was changing into his uniform behind the screen.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked suddenly.

"I guess so." Elsa replied. In fact, she had been half-awake for the whole night. Though her eyelids were heavy, her mind kept her fresh and brought in tons of thoughts.

"You don't sound to have been sleeping well." Erik said. "I want to hear what is true, remember what you pledged on our wedding day?"

Elsa bit her lip and finally blurted out, "Not really sleeping soundly, but I have enough energy to overcome today."

"If you feel like sleeping, you can go at any time, I will tell the servants not to disturb you."

"I don't think anyone reckons that having naptime is what a queen should do, Erik."

Erik came out from behind the screen, chuckling.

"You've a point there."

The duo walked to the dining hall silently. Except for a few servants rushing around, the corridors were deserted. Though Elsa did not speak a word, she could feel the strong bond between her and Erik. Slowly, Erik clutched her hand and walked with pride and confidence.

Just when they were about to turn right, Anna rushed into them.

"Anna!" Elsa was a bit shocked from her sister's sudden appearance.

"Oh, Elsa. What can I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Andrea and Fredrick are not getting up!" She wailed. "Do you know how horrible it is to make children get out off bed?"

"No."

"Of course, Estelle is always on time and on task. You won't know the problem of being a mother of two."

"Where's Kristoff?" Elsa quickly asked.

"Delivering ice." Anna replied. "And just me to wake them up."

"Tell them if they are going to sleep for more, their krumkaker won't appear on the table for the whole week."

Anna's eyes lightened up.

"Thank you, Elsa. I will go."

She dashed to the stairs and hurried off. Elsa smiled at her sister, _like mother, like children_.

"You're really good at dealing with children."

"Is this the first time you've seen me solving such problem?"

"Nope. But I always think highly on you."

"Stop your sugary compliment." Elsa chuckled. "But I am not as brilliant as what you think. At least I cannot get along that well with Estelle compare to Anna and her children."

Erik patted her shoulder as a comfort and encouragement. Both of them knew the situation, but what they could do was little.

"I guess she needs much more advice." Erik suggested.

"Advice is already useless to her. When time comes, she will figure it out and accept her fate." Elsa sighed.

* * *

When the dishes were placed on the table, Andrea and Fredrick were fighting over a knäckebröd and lingonberry jam.

"Hey it's mine!" Andrea wailed.

"You've put enough jam on the bread, it's my turn!"

"I haven't finished spreading jam!"

"You're going to fatten yourself up!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Andrea, you have enough!" Anna snapped. "Fredrick, put down the jar, now."

Andrea blew a raspberry at her brother and brother leered at her in return.

"Anna, have you seen Estelle?" Elsa glanced at the only emptied chair.

"I haven't. But I talked to her yesterday."

"What did she say?"

"I guess she was a bit lightened up after the talk. I guess she needs time to digest everything." Anna quickly said her sentence as if she was in a hurry. "She's just like you when you're young, locking herself up and sulking for the night. But I think she's going to be fine."

"I hope she is." Elsa added. "But it's half past nine already, she usually gets up at nine."

"I'll go and wake her." Erik offered.

"Mama, Papa."

Estelle closed the door while rubbing her eyes. From her expression, Elsa knew she was indeed happier than yesterday, but still a slight trace of misery showed in her eyes.

"Good morning, Estelle." Elsa smiled at her.

"Good morning." Estelle whispered in a barely audible voice.

"Hey, still tired?" Kristoff beamed at her.

"Not really." She replied as she sat on the mahogany chair.

Elsa examined her daughter's face. There was a natural special bond between her and Estelle, and Elsa could not explain it. She could feel the depression in her daughter's soul, despite the smile on Estelle's face.

"Your Majesty, the letters are drafted." Kai deeply bowed and handed in the parchments to the queen.

"Let me just proofread it once. I will call you later."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Andrea and Fredrick stopped chatting and their sparkling googly eyes rolled into the direction of their aunt. Anna and Kristoff looked expectantly at the parchment, wondering what would make Elsa concentrating so hard. While everyone had their attention caught on the parchment, Estelle glanced up swiftly and continued eating, as though she did not have the slightest interest on the letters.

"Aunt Elsa, what is it?" Andrea asked.

"Keep quiet." Fredrick hushed her.

"Oh, Elsa. Please tell us." Anna begged.

"I have just asked Kai to write up the letters of invitations to our country. We have Kramned, Nedews, Ísland, and the Western-Isles."

"Oh, five countries gather together in Arendelle. This will be so exciting! Thank you, Elsa!" Anna squealed with delight and hugged her sister tightly.

"Anna, Anna…" Elsa whispered, struggling to set free from Anna's compassionate hug. "I can't…can't breath…"

"Oh, sorry." Anna immediately went back to her chair, with her cheeks blushing with the colour of scarlet red.

"I have always wished to have such a grand celebration." Andrea giggled.

"Kristoff, you've never been to any balls. Every time when we have one, you are away on ice-delivery."

"Yes, Papa. Please don't go away on that day!" Andrea used her puppy face and glanced at her father.

"Okay, okay, little ducklings." Kristoff said.

The two children cheered and excused themselves, hurried off to the corridor and headed down to the garden.

"Estelle?" Elsa gently whispered.

"Yes, Mama?"

"Go and have your lessons with Mr. Andersen about geometry." Elsa thought for while before she uttered the words, "Please."

Estelle nodded and a wry smile appeared on her face. Elegantly, she stood up and walked to the door slowly, so slow that as if she was not moving at all.

After the youngster closed the door, Elsa said, "Kai, bring me a quill."

Kai promptly gave her a quill and Elsa signed on the parchments.

"Send the letters."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Kai retreated and Elsa stood up.

"Where're you going?" Erik said with his mouth full of food.

Elsa could not help but laughing at his round big cheeks. Erik managed to swallow everything and relived.

"So where're you going?" Erik asked.

"Somewhere in the castle?" Elsa suggested and giggled like a young girl again. "Find me if you can."

* * *

Outside Arendelle, somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, stood an island. The island, about three-fourth of the size of Arendelle, was always surrounded by haze at daytime, but the sky would be clear when darkness fell.

"Your Majesty!" A servant burst into the study and panted out the words, "The Queen of Arendelle has a message for you, it was one month ago."

"Let me see." The cold stern voice ordered with calmness. His amber eyes shone in the dark room, with the brightness almost enlightened the room. He was a man of five feet four, having moustache and wearing a black double-breasted suit with only the bottom buttons fastened.

As soon as the candle lights were lit, he revealed himself as a stern-looking man in his mid-fifties. Though comparatively shorter than many of his people, he was a man with serious and respectable appearance, he was certainly the type of people that should not be offended or crossed.

"Four months from now, that would be July." He counted the days and muttered. His sunken eye sockets did not give him a friendly impression to his people. Yet, people acted with absolute obedience and respected the rules whole-heartedly.

"Jonas, come here my boy." He yelled to the other side of the room.

A young child came out from the dark and appeared in front of his father while rubbing his eyes.

"We are invited to go to Arendelle for this July." The man said. "Make sure you behave as I tell you and get alone well with the little girl."

"Dad, who's the little girl?"

"The heir to the throne." He showed a nasty grin and gritted out the words through his teeth.

"Are Louisa and Vincent coming?"

"Only for you and Louisa."

"Dad, who's the little girl?"

"Princess Estelle."

The little boy slightly tilted his head and his sapphire blue eyes twinkled. The bowl cut blonde hair was shining brightly under the candle lights, making him an adorable boy. He did not have the faintest idea of what his father was up to due to his young age and innocence. As his father told him to be excused, he went back to his bedroom obediently, wondering who Princess Estelle was.

"Perhaps she's a girl in my age. Perhaps we can be friends." He smiled broadly as his idea and went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna looked at the windows with much excitement. It had been four months since the letters were sent, and Anna had been counting down the days for the grand arrival.

"Which one is better, coral, rose, carnation pink, fandango, lavender—" Andrea threw all the dresses out of the cabinet.

"Hey, what about this olive-coloured one?" Fredrick jeered as he picked up a green gown.

"Eew, I am not going to wear it!"

"Just wear it!"

"But it does not look good on me!"

"It does!"

"Does not!"

"It does!"

"Does not!"

"It does!"

"Does not!"

"Children, no arguing!" Anna said dreamily, actually did not mind the little quarrel.

"What about this wisteria one?" Andrea picked up the gown with puffy short sleeves that had skirts flared out with layers of petticoat.

"You always look good on anything, like your mother." Kristoff scooped Andrea from behind.

"Oh, Kristoff, have you—?" Anna began but soon stopped, gawking at her husband.

Kristoff was in his silver suit, looking smart and sophisticated. Anna simply could not leave her eyes off him.

"Tell me, does it go well with the hat?" Kristoff put on his blue sailor cap while Andrea was placed on his shoulder.

"Kristoff, that does not go well with the hat!" Anna said.

"Okay. Be honest, does the costume work without the hat?" He took off his hat.

"It doesn't work with the hat!" Anna raised her eyebrows.

"So what about the hat?"

"Forget the hat, you big old baby!" Anna exclaimed and snatched the hat.

Andrea sniggered at the funny scene. Kristoff sighed and put down Andrea.

"Now, you two, just behave yourselves and do what you are told." Krsitoff told the children. "Don't make a fuss, okay?"

"Got it, blue sailor cap guy!" Andrea and Fredrick chanted and dashed out of the room without being told twice.

* * *

Estelle stayed in her room for the whole day. Whenever she thought of the scene with swarms of people standing in front of her, the frost will grow on the ground and the air surrounding became mist.

"Don't panic. Just stay calm, you're going to be fine. Just stay calm." She muttered.

Then the door swung open, fretting her and the frost covered the floor with few inches thick.

"Estelle?" Elsa asked. "May I come in?"

Estelle nodded hesitantly, and her mother came in, patting her shoulder. At the moment when Elsa touched her shoulder, Estelle whimpered, obviously frightened that she might hurt her mother.

"Do you wear gloves?" Elsa offered.

Estelle looked at her mother, not knowing what she should answer. Elsa took out a pair of teal gloves and gently pulled Estelle's hands onto her lap and helped her to wear the gloves.

"Now, don't be afraid. You're not alone." Elsa beamed at her.

"What if I embarrass myself in front of everyone? What if I shoot ice to people and hurt them? What if they think I am a monster?"

"Relax, there's nothing to worry of, as long as you control your fear and think positively."

Estelle looked thoughtful for a while, pondering over her mother's words. Then, she gave the queen a weak smile.

"Good, I will meet you at the ball room. Just relax and enjoy yourself tonight." Elsa patted her daughter's head and left the room.

* * *

A large ship arrived at the fjord of Arendelle. The full-rigged ship had a flag pole at the bowsprit, featuring the flag of The Western-Isle. The king walked out of a room and stood on to the deck.

"Oh, Arendelle. My most precious trade partner, let me find more of your secrets." The king grinned.

"Papa, is that Arendelle?" A little girl popped out from the room that the king had just came out from. She had curly brown hair that reached her waist, and green eyes that shone like emerald. While clutching her fluffy teddy bear tightly, she looked around, wondering what Arendelle looked like.

"Louisa, look!" Jonas yelled and pointed at the quay. "Now this is what Arendelle looks like."

The Arendelle wharf was ever so busy, offloading and carrying of goods did not seem to have ceased for any moment. Looking up from the dock, Jonas could see the green mountains and little cottages flourishing with prosperity. The sky was ever so azure, with an occasion of cotton-like clouds passing by, otherwise the sky would be clear, like a reflection of the deep blue ocean.

As the three came down from the ship, they were welcomed by Kai.

"Your Majesty." Kai bowed deeply. "The carriage is ready."

The king nodded and the trio got into the carriage and it carried them to the castle. While on their way, Jonas and Louisa peeped out from the window and gasped with surprise, for both of them had never seen such scenery, cobbled roads and quaint shops on each side of the road, fishermen selling seafood that could not be found in their country, large furry draft horses pulling sledges and people playing willow flute and bukkehorn.

When they passed through the castle gates, a large stone castle appeared in front of them, with Arendelle flags on the stone walls. As soon as the carriage stopped, they stepped out of the carriage and entered the castle. While the children were examining the portraits on the wall, the king led them to the ball room.

"King Frederick of Kramned and Prince Tobias of Kramned!"

"King Oscar of Nedews, Princess Silvia of Nedews and Prince Daniel of Nedews!"

"King Eldar of Ísland and Princess Richenza of Ísland!"

"King Henrik of The Western-Isles, Prince Jonas of The Western-Isles and Princess Louisa of The Western-Isles!"

Henrik and his children bowed with respect. Elsa and Erik nodded politely, while Estelle hid herself behind her mother's gown. Jonas caught the glimpse of the princess and grinned. _So she's Princess Estelle_, he thought.

"It is a pleasure to be invited to Arendelle." Henrik said. "But I am not sure if our appearances bother the princess."

Estelle hid herself in the shadows, hoping to escape from reality.

"Estelle, be decent."

Estelle bit her lip and nodded at the three guests while frowning, then quickly hid behind her mother again.

"Looks like the princess is shy. Perhaps we should go and have some nice chats with the others." Henrik chuckled and left.

Estelle popped her head out of the shadows, watching the two children walking away with their father. Jonas looked back and waved at her, grinning broadly. Estelle's cheeks reddened as she waved back with carefulness. What had attracted her attention were his bright sapphire eyes that were wide and deep like the ocean, with sophistication and insight. She held her breath and gazed at him until he disappeared into the crowd.

"Estelle, what are you looking at?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing."

Elsa knew nothing comes from nothing, she glanced at the crowd, wondering what had made her daughter so engrossed.

"Mama, do you think I can go out and chat with the others?" Estelle asked bravely, knowing that there was a great possibility that the queen would forbid her from doing so.

Elsa looked at her sparkling eyes that shone with prospects. She was at first trying to say no, but thinking how little her child would tell her mother what she wanted, it was a great chance for Elsa to satisfy her will, as well as to strengthen their bond.

"You may, but come back soon."

Estelle showed a huge smile and disappeared into the crowd. She was finding someone, someone that had caught her special attention. Due to her concentrated state of mind, she accidentally bumped into another child.

"Oh, sorry." Estelle immediately lowered her head and attempted to walk away, but was stopped by the enchanting voice.

"That's nothing."

She looked up and saw the smart outfit matched perfectly with his face. Jonas beamed at her, clearly did not mind what she did just now.

"You must be Princess Estelle." He began.

Estelle was surprised, she opened her mouth but there was nothing for her in her mind to continue the conversation.

"I'm Jonas, The Western-Isles."

"Nice to meet you." Estelle smiled politely, trying to act like a perfect and demure princess, but soon found that was ridiculous and did not look natural.

"Want some chocolate?" He pointed at the silver plate at the table which was filled a heap of chocolate.

Estelle nodded and went to the table with him. She carefully picked one and took a bite. The amazing sensation of the chocolate soothed her tension and made her grin.

"Is this the first time you come to Arendelle?" She asked.

"I think so, at least I don't have any memories about here."

Estelle simply could not continue the chat. She bit her lip and stared at the floor, discovering that frost began to grow under her feet. Fearing that Jonas would regard her as a freak if he found that out, she took a step backwards, smiling with a slight hint of embarrassment.

"Estelle! Estelle!"

Andrea and Fredrick broke through the crowd and dashed towards Estelle.

"Papa just now gives us a willow flute, saying that it is a traditional instrument of the Sami." Andrea showed Estelle a tube.

"That's really amazing." Jonas chipped in.

The three looked at him. Andrea gawked for a while before introducing herself.

"I'm Andrea, Estelle's cousin. This is my brother Fredrick."

"I'm Jonas' sister, Louisa." A voice rang from behind Jonas.

Louisa came out and showed a friendly smile.

"Oh, would you like a tour around our castle?" Andrea suggested.

"Andrea—" Estelle began.

"I think it's a good idea. Right, Jonas?" Louisa turned to her brother.

"Why not? I think it's boring to stay here and do nothing."

"Let's go!" Andrea pulled Estelle's hand and the five disappeared into the dark hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is our portrait room, we usually play here at daytime because it's roomy." Andrea fervently introduced.

"It's like an art gallery." Louisa complimented as she twirled around slowly. "With so many paintings that were from many renowned artist."

"Is that Odin and Freyja in Norse mythology?" Jonas pointed at an old artwork on the left.

"Yes. We have lots of portraits about Norse mythology. If you can stay here for a month or two, we can show you everything about Norse." Estelle said.

"Really? That would be wonderful." Louisa exclaimed.

"Andrea, we are not supposed to leave the ballroom." Fredrick muttered. "Mama and Papa will get furious if they find out."

"That's nothing to worry." Andrea grinned. "As long as we go back on time."

Estelle suddenly could feel a stir of fear inside her, an image of her mother projected in her mind, warning her to go back immediately. But the allurement of disobedience had filled her soul and there was no room for other things. So she ignored the fear and continued the tour.

"How it is like living in Western-Isles?" Estelle opened up the conversation.

Jonas thought for a while and replied, "Having lessons, playing around and chatting with my cousins."

"How many cousins do you have?" Andrea asked.

"Andrea!" Fredrick said. "You've stepped over the line. This is not a question for you to ask."

"Never mind. Let me count… I think there's…5…6...8. Yes, eight!" Louisa counted for fingers and reported with pride.

"Eight?" The three Norse children exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" Louisa asked in a curious tone.

"We three are the only children in the castle." Fredrick explained.

Jonas and Louisa nodded helpfully as if they knew their situation.

The clock struck nine, warning them about the passage of time.

"Perhaps we should go, Mama and Papa would be so outraged." Estelle remarked.

Just when Estelle turned around and started heading to the door, Jonas wanted to stay here for longer and thus grabbed her hand, unintentionally grabbing her gloves. Estelle panicked and ice shot out from her palm, covering the floor with a few inches of ice, with pointy icicles shot up and looked frightening like the long thick spines of a porcupine.

Andrea and Fredrick held their breath, knowing that Estelle was in great trouble, but they could not help. The ice continued to grow, the sharp spikes became threatening and ghastly, making all the children fret.

Though Estelle knew the consequences, she, was too, frightened by what she saw. The ice continued to grow, until it was taller than the children, creating a hand-like figure. The incisive fingers pointed at them, like a witch trying to grab innocent and horrified youngsters.

"Estelle, how many times I've—" Elsa opened the door and said but was stopped by what she saw. Behind her, were Erik, Anna and Kristoff, most astonishingly, King Henrik.

Elsa simply could not believe what she saw. She thought she had done all kinds of prevention for her daughter, but the magic had grown so much out of control due to her fear. King Henrik glared at his children and Estelle, looking serious. But then, a nasty grin appeared on his face and his taut face relaxed.

"I'm sorry if my children have caused inconvenience to Princess Estelle."

"Are you hurt, children?" Kristoff asked, trying to switch subject.

The five shook. Estelle peeked into her mother's eyes with guilt, realizing how horrible the situation had become.

"Children, go to bed now." Erik said.

"I apologize for my daughter's action."

"No, it's nothing. Perhaps we should go." Henrik chuckled. "Children, come along!"

Jonas and Louisa glanced at Estelle, then their father. Without being asked twice, they hurried to Henrik, and the three left.

Andrea and Fredrick quickly ran to Anna. Andrea threw herself into her mother's abdomen, trying to hide her frightened tears. Kristoff picked her up and the family left too, leaving Elsa, Erik and Estelle alone.

Silently, Elsa cleared the thick ice by lifting her fingers.

"Estelle, go back to your bedroom." Erik ordered.

The young girl peeped into the queen's blue eyes, seeking for approval. The queen glowered at her for a while, then shifted her attention to the grandfather clock. The pendulum kept on swinging, its clicking noise was the only sound in the room. Elsa's breath was shallow and slow, trying to conceal the fear and worries from her child. She looked back to her child, and gave a curt nod.

Panicking, Estelle fled back to her room. And a trail of frost was left on the floor, gleaming like crystal.


	7. Chapter 7

When Estelle reached to her bedroom, her breath was short and shaking, and frost grew from her shoes. Instantly, the ice covered the floor and reached up to the ceiling. She tried to remove the ice, but what she did was thickening it, and piercing spikes pointed at her heart, growing nearer and nearer. In the state of confusion, she raised her hand and her palm faced the ice. The ice immediately stopped growing and shrank, finally became mist and disappeared in mid-air.

The door opened. A black figure came in. Out of fear, she hid herself under her quilt, shivering madly.

The quilt slowly lifted up, revealing Estelle's shaking body.

"Estelle." The familiar voice rang.

Estelle looked up, staring at her mother and dazed with horror. Gently, Elsa hugged her and patted her back, offering the greatest comfort.

"Mama…what should I do?" Estelle hid her face under the queen's arms, while her body was shaking with anxiety. "I…I…tried to hide it…"

"I know." Elsa whispered. "You've done your best."

"But things just aren't going my way."

"I know."

"You aren't going to shut me out, are you?"

The little watery eyes reflected the image of the queen. She tried to hold back her tears, but the fear and woes were too overwhelming, the tears fell softly on the long eyelashes and dropped onto the queen's gown. Estelle's face was red from sorrow and the eyebrows were crushed together, only half inch of separation. Her eyes were shut tightly, trying to stop the tears. The shrill cries were distressing and constantly interrupted by hiccups and quick breaths. Elsa could feel the agony inside the child, and tears rested upon her cheeks.

Both of them did not speak a word until Estelle caught her breath.

"I'm sorry, Mama…"

Elsa bit her lip and hugged the child more tightly, as if she feared that she might lose her child.

"No, it's alright. Everything will be fine."

"No, it's not. I'm nothing more than a weirdo. They will come and get me and throw me into a dungeon."

"No, you're not. They're not going to get you. You'll be fine, you'll be safe."

"Really?" Estelle attempted to control her sob, trying to utter the word clearly.

"Of course, as long as I'm with you." Elsa tucked a _stray_ lock of hair behind Estelle's ear and whispered. "I will always protect you."

Estelle beamed at her mother and nodded. Elsa let her daughter undressed and relaxed. Tenderly, she covered Estelle's body with the quilt once the little girl lay down on the bed.

"Good night, sweetheart." Elsa kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Mama."

"Sweet dreams, my precious Estelle."

Elsa closed the door mildly, and went back to the ballroom for entertaining the guests until midnight.

* * *

When Elsa returned to her room, she was completely worn out. After she had undressed, she fell into the armchair, massaging her temple while keeping her eyes shut.

Then, she could feel a warm hand slowly placed her hand to the chair's arm and two hands began to massage her temples.

"Better?" Erik bent down a little and whispered.

"A lot better." Elsa replied while enjoying. "It's a waste that you aren't a masseur, you'd be famous and wealthy."

"Am I not wealthy enough?"

"Of course you're. You were a prince, then a king. A majestic king with vast land and a maze-like castle."

"Those are nothing. The most valuable thing in here is you and Estelle. Without you two, what am I? A king, just a king."

"An unloved king."

Both of them silenced for a while. Elsa loved it a lot. It was rare to have silence, safety and love together, nothing could be more enjoyable than having someone you loved.

"Is Estelle fine?"

"Frightened. But I think she will be alright tomorrow."

"But what I fear is what others think. That Henrik and his children…Their presence at that moment makes Estelle vulnerable. Not everyone has seen ice power before. And something tells me that Henrik is not the type of person who is trustworthy."

"Now, don't worry. Just go to sleep."

"I can't sleep with so many worries in my head."

"Then I will force you to sleep."

He lifted Elsa up suddenly, making her squealed with surprise, clutching his shoulder and neck tightly. Erik laughed and slightly lifted his arms higher for adjusting to a more comfortable position to hold his wife.

"Stop it, Erik!" She exclaimed and wriggled.

Erik raced to the bed and threw himself onto the bed with Elsa. Elsa struggled to get out of his arms, but only finding the grasp tightened.

"Erik, let me go." Elsa said calmly, hoping that her husband would listen.

"I will never let go, never."

Elsa smiled sweetly, when was the last time she had smiled with overload of happiness?

At that night, whispers of affection and warmth filled the room, and did not cease until dawn.


	8. Chapter 8

Early in the morning, Henrik walked out off the room and started his in-depth examination of Arendelle royalty. As a start, he went to the royal library.

It was peculiar for a foreign king to visit the library, but what had allured him was the restricted section.

The restricted section's door had a bronze lock and the only key holders were Erik, Elsa and Kai. But it seemed rather impossible to get the key from any of them. Still, getting inside was difficult, but never impossible for a person like Henrik.

The library was not guarded at this time of day, so he could easily slip in and went to the locked door. He bent down and examined the keyhole closely with a magnifying glass. Looking intently, he saw the shiny gears, then he smirked while putting back his magnifying glass in his breast pocket and slightly bent his fingers and fluttered them. A wisp of red heat appeared on his palms and flew into the keyhole.

"Come on, unlock it and reveal your secrets." He whispered with malice.

The gears inside the lock clicked for a few times and Henrik quickly removed the lock and entered the forbidden and dark area. The restricted section was filled with lengthy history of royalty and country affairs books and records. One needed at least decades to read them all.

"Come on, show yourself, sweetie. Where are you?" He hushed and laughed softly at a low pitch like a witch.

"Forseti the First…Princess Fulla….No…Where could it be…. King Agðar and Queen Iðunn…Oh…There's it…my most precious treasure…"

He nimbly picked the blue leathered book out of the shelves and flipped through it. He stopped at a page, where the description of Queen Elsa and Princess Estelle was exhaustively written.

"So both of them are having the ice power….Luckily, I also have mine…And this will be a piece of cake…oh…and a castle…Marshmallow…now this is interesting…"

The door knob rattled, alerting Henrik. Quickly, he put back the book and went out, placing the lock back into its original place quietly and pretended that he knew nothing about the restricted section.

"Your Majesty?" Kai came in and asked.

"Oh, Kai. Good morning."

"Good morning, Your Majesty. This is royal library."

Henrik's eyebrow twitched, and his serious face showed a grin.

"Oh really?" He chuckled. "I thought I have entered the dining hall, I'm just wondering what place this is. Never mind, I will go out."

Henrik walked out off the room. His grin grew broader and more sinister.

"Kai, where's the dining hall anyway?"

"Shall I lead the way, Your Majesty?"

"No thanks. I have to meet my children first."

"It's seven now and there's still two hours left before breakfast. Your Majesty may choose to take a rest first, then Your Majesty can ask any servants in the castle for directions."

"Thank you, Kai. I will."

* * *

"Your Majesty, King Henrik of The Western-Isle, Prince Jonas and Princess Louisa of The Western-Isle."

They were treated as special guests as what had happened last night. Other countries' royal families had left as the party was over. Henrik, of course, had wanted to stay for his own purposes, he had been thinking of an appropriate excuse but finding it difficult to make up one. And now, he did not need to think about it anymore.

Elsa nodded at them and invited them to sit down. Estelle was rubbing his fingers nervously, she was told to make an apology, but what had made her uncomfortable was the tense atmosphere, and frost began to crawl onto the ground and to the table. Andrea and Fredrick looked guilty and kept staring at their plates, with my-mama-and-papa-scolded-me-last-night appearance. Anna and Kristoff pretended that everything was fine and smiled as if they were trying to soothe the uneasy situation.

Erik entered the hall and sat down quickly.

"Sorry for being late, I had an early meeting with the ambassadors." Erik said.

"It's nothing, Erik. We all knew you are the busiest in the country. There's no need of apologizing for that." Henrik laughed.

"But there must be an apology made this morning." Elsa began. "We are very compunctious for what had happened last night in the portrait room, with our daughter Estelle created fear to Jonas and Louisa. For this, we deeply apologize."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Henrik." Estelle told Henrik. "Please don't be angry on us. I promise I won't do that again."

"That's really nothing!" Henrik laughed loudly. "It is surely astonishing to see the power, but of course, it is truly remarkable. Right, children?"

Jonas and Louisa nodded in unison.

"I think it's cool!" Jonas said. "And unbelievable."

Estelle's pursed lips turned into a small smile. She was relieved to hear that they did not mind about her power. At once, the frost melted and disappeared, not leaving a trace to be found. She smiled back at her mother, who was also relieved to hear Henrik's reply.

"As the party has ended—" Erik began.

"As Arendelle is our largest trade partner, it would be excellent if we can stay here for a month or two for getting to know Arendelle. Of course, if possible, we would like to invite you all to our country in return."

"Thank you, but my wife does not like travelling." Erik declined his offer kindly. "But of course, you may stay, we have vacant rooms for three. And I am sure that children would also want to stay."

"Yes, Uncle Erik. I want to play with Andrea and see the towns outside the castle." Louisa said eagerly.

"We can accompany you two, and may even take you up to the Northern Mount—" Fredrick gleefully said.

"Fredrick!" Anna glared at them. "You must never ever take our guests to such dangerous place."

"Sorry. But Aunt Elsa—"

"Fredrick!"

"Okay. Okay." Fredrick grumbled.

"Then I will leave my children in your capable hands." Henrik told Elsa. "And meanwhile I would love to have some nice chats with Erik and even the queen for improving our diplomatic relations. And possibly, it will be also discussed when we are having meals—"

"No. And certainly not." Elsa refused immediately. "I wish to keep business out of the table. Anywhere but not in the dining hall. I hope you understand our practice."

"Certainly, my lady." Henrik replied with modesty. "Certainly."


	9. Chapter 9

After breakfast, Estelle went back to her room, looking for a book that could keep her busy for the whole day. She had searched her bookshelves, but nothing could capture her attention. She did not want to visit the royal library, the books there were all too philosophical and difficult for a child in her age to read, but there were no other books.

Soon, she decided to ask her father for books.

"Papa?" She went into the king's study with fear.

"Yes, Estelle?"

She walked towards the desk, and the king stood up and smiled at his daughter.

"I…I...I…am just wondering if…if…"

"Relax, Estelle. I am not going to eat you." He chuckled.

"Do you have books?"

"There're a lot of books in the library."

"But they're too…too…horrible."

The king immediately understood what she meant 'horrible'. The books were not set to be read by children.

"I do have books but they are not for your age, why don't you ask your mother?"

"Mama?"

"I think she has some." He patted the little girl's shoulder. "Or why don't you go and play with Andrea and the others?"

"Do you think Mama will allow me to play?" Estelle asked hopefully.

"I think so, now go and find her for permission. I have a lot to do."

The little girl nodded and left the room. Her father looked at her with kindness, then he turned around and looked at the bright sun through the huge window.

* * *

"Mama?" She knocked at the door.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and Estelle saw her mother at the desk, reading a thick book. When Estelle reached the desk, she looked up and smiled at her daughter.

"Yes, Estelle?"

"Do you have books to read?" Estelle asked. "I mean not those in the library. They are too…too…"

"I see." Elsa replied and went to her bookshelves. Her fingers hovered over the book spines. Then she stopped at a thick brown leathered book. Slowly, she pulled the book out and handed in it to Estelle.

"Grimms' Fairy Tales? 1812?" Estelle read the cover and looked up at the queen with a puzzled look.

"I read it too when I was little like you. It is translated from German, but the stories are still amazingly interesting."

Estelle gasped with surprise and grinned.

"Can I keep it for a week or two?" Estelle gazed at her with sparkling eyes.

"It's all yours. You can keep it as long as you want."

"For real?" Estelle simply could not believe what her mother said.

"Of course, Estelle." Elsa knelt down and patted Estelle's head. "Why don't go down to the garden? I just saw Andrea and Louisa there, playing some games."

"Is Jonas there too?"

"Maybe."

"You let me go down there? With no lessons?"

Elsa nodded swiftly. Estelle grinned broadly and giggled.

"Until dinner?" She asked again, hoping that what she heard was real.

"Until dinner. No lessons for you today, only for today. Is that alright for you?"

Estelle cheered and kissed her mother's cheek, then hurried off to the garden. Elsa smiled sweetly, it was the first time that she saw Estelle smiled like an angel without worries.

_Perhaps I should let her play more often_, she thought.

* * *

"Andrea! Andrea!" Estelle yelled as she rushed to the bushes.

Andrea put one finger on her lips, warning her cousin to be quiet.

Estelle looked at her with confusion, wondering what she was up to.

"Got you!" A loud voice rang behind them, scaring the two girls.

Louisa giggled and tapped Andrea's shoulder.

"I got you! I got you!" Louisa screamed with excitement. "Jonas, Fredrick, I got her!"

The two boys sprinted towards the three, Jonas beamed proudly at his sister.

"See? I told you my sister is a good hide-and-seek catcher." Jonas told Fredrick.

"Andrea, you should not always hide in the bushes, you makes rustling sounds whenever you move."

"I know, I know." Andrea muttered, then she turned to Estelle, "Are you supposed to have lessons?"

"Mama let me have a day-off." Estelle proudly replied.

"Really?" Andrea could not believe what she heard.

Estelle nodded and said, "But I am really not good at games, so I bring a book out and perhaps I can read it in the gazebo."

Andrea, Louisa and Fredrick frowned at the idea of reading. Though reading was part of their royal life, they did not really enjoy that part, much to their parents' dismay. Estelle, on the other hand, spent most of her time reading. She was the type of person that was trained to be quiet and sophisticated, a trainee of the royal position as an heir to the throne.

"What's that book?" Jonas asked.

"Grimms' Fairy Tales." Estelle gleefully replied. "Have you read it before?"

"No." Jonas shook his head. "What's it about?"

"Something like fairy tales, stories…" Estelle tried to answer. "Oh, would you like to read it in the gazebo too?"

Jonas nodded eagerly, he had waited for this moment ever since he had seen Estelle, but there were few chances for him to spend time alone with her.

* * *

They had read together and laughed for the breezy afternoon. Estelle enjoyed having Jonas as a friend. He was friendly and nice, with great sophistication and elegance, a perfect gentleman.

"So you're name is Estelle?" Jonas asked.

"Yeah?" Estelle was puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"Dad makes me read the Arendelle's history. I don't think I have seen any of your ancestors have this name." Jonas explained. "I am Jonas the Fifth, and Louisa is already the Seventh."

"Really?" Estelle exclaimed. "I haven't thought about that. I just know my name means 'star' in French. What about yours?"

"Dove in Hebrew. But it also means destroyer." Jonas said seriously. "Louisa's better, famous warrior."

"Don't be that serious." Estelle chuckled. "It's just a name. It doesn't mean much, as least you are not a destroyer to me."

Jonas grinned at her.

"Did I scare you yesterday?" Estelle suddenly asked.

"Not really. I am just awed."

"You aren't afraid?"

Jonas shook and laughed.

"It's not that horrible. At least I don't think it's horrible."

Estelle's heart lightened. She was finally assured by the answer. For the whole night, she had been thinking if her magic had made her a freak.

"Estelle? Estelle?" A familiar voice yelled.

"Its' Mama." Estelle whispered.

Nimbly, she stood up and tried to find her mother. The two met Elsa, who looked worried and tired, waiting for them at the patio gates.

"Estelle, I have been finding you. It's six now and we are about to have dinner!" Elsa knelt down and straightened her daughter's bodice.

"Sorry, Mama. I have been in the gazebo reading this book with Jonas." Estelle said.

Elsa smiled at her and stood up, glancing at Jonas swiftly and then took them to the dining hall. The dinner was as quiet as usual, it was Henrik who tried to bring up something interesting to break the silence, but the Elsa and Erik did not like speaking while eating, so the conversation never lasted long. Estelle and Jonas exchanged polite and friendly smiles once a while, and this had been under Elsa's observation. She knew it was good for her daughter to befriend someone outside Arendelle, but she was not sure if the boy's father was good for their family. Henrik appeared to be friendly, but from Elsa's deep cognition, she knew there was something obnoxious would happen and certainly the king was the culprit. But since there was no evidence showing that he was rancorous, Elsa did not dare to make any conclusions at this stage.

"Erik, and my lady, I wish to speak to you about our diplomatic relationship after the dinner." Henrik said. "I've tried to come up with this matter ever since I have arrived Arendelle."

Erik glanced at his wife, who was completely uninterested about it. He knew Elsa did not take a great liking towards Henrik, but still it was not nice to turn down the request.

"We'll have that in my study. And Elsa?"

Elsa looked up and gazed at her husband.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to join the meeting?" Erik invited. "Of course, you may choose not to come."

"I will." Elsa replied curtly and continued eating without speaking further.

"That would be wonderful." Henrik clapped his hand and laughed.

"Anna, Kristoff, are you two anywhere tonight?" Erik asked.

"We can stay with the children." Anna replied. "So go on with your meeting."

"Mama, can we go to the mountains tomorrow?" Andrea asked abruptly.

"Yeah, Jonas and Louisa would love it." Fredrick said.

"Please, Mama." Andrea said. "We want to go to the ice castle! Just this once, please."

Andrea put on a puppy face and glanced at her parents, then the queen.

"But you are not supposed to—" Anna began but was stopped by her daughter's big round eyes which were full of hope. She did not want to disappoint her daughter.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"You're spoiling your daughter." Elsa said coldly.

"Please, Aunt Elsa." Andrea walked to Elsa and placed her little hands on Elsa's laps, looking intently into Elsa's eyes.

Elsa sighed.

"You may." Elsa finally whispered. "But only during daytime with Anna and Kristoff, and come back before dinner. Is that a promise?"

Andrea nodded and smiled brightly.

"We're going to the mountains tomorrow!" Andrea cheered and the children excused themselves and left the hall as quickly as possible.

* * *

"My fair lady, as our country is having lots of trading with your country, I presumptuously suggest that we should make an arrangement between us." Henrik asked.

"Please state your suggestion." Erik said.

"Well, I would like to have a royal marriage arrangement between my second son, Jonas, with your daughter, Estelle. It would be wonderful if both of them agree to it."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa said.

"In these two days of my observation, it seems that Jonas is having a quite deep friendship with your daughter. It seems that it would be beneficial for both of us to have a marriage arrangement." Henrik explained.

"I don't think it is a good idea." Elsa snapped.

"Well, my lady. You do not need to reply immediately—"

"No. And this is out of my desire. Please." She sternly stated her decision and ordered Henrik to leave.

Henrik raised his eyebrow and looked at Erik. But Erik knew Elsa meant a 'no' and he could not do anything to change her mind. Henrik's smile faded and he stormed out of the study.

When he went back to his room, he ordered Jonas to meet him.

"Yes, Papa?"

"Tomorrow you'll be up in the mountains."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to save the princess."

"How?"

Henrik whispered to Jonas's ear. Jonas frowned as he heard of the idea.

"But Dad, it…it doesn't sound good."

"Just do what I say!"

Jonas had to obey though he did not like the plot.


	10. Chapter 10

The children left the castle at morning. Estelle had longed to see the ice castle. She had heard from her Aunt Anna's mouth that her mother had built an ice castle, but she had never seen it. This would be her chance to understand her mother's past.

"I'm so excited." Andrea said. "I have heard from Mama that Aunt Elsa built it. But I have never seen it before. This is going to be fun."

"What's the ice castle about?" Louisa asked.

"The ice castle is built by Aunt Elsa ten years ago, when there's a great snowstorm attacking Arendelle. The ice castle acted as a temporary home for her and she came back then so the castle is deserted now." Fredrick said as if he was an expert of Arendelle.

"Why would she leave Arendelle?" Louisa asked.

"Mama?" Fredrick turned to her mother.

Anna smiled as if she did not know anything about the great thaw.

"Mama, please tell us." Andrea begged.

"Well…I don't know…do you, Kristoff?" She looked at her husband, with a warning in her eyes telling him not to speak a word about that.

"No. If your Mama does not know, I won't know then."

The children were disappointed, but as soon as they saw the gleaming crystal castle, they screamed with excitement.

As they walked towards the stairs, Jonas fretted. Knowing that there was a monster in the castle, he was told to save Estelle from it, but hearing from his father's description, Marshmallow was certainly not a nice monster. Still, he had to find a way to make Marshmallow appear and find a way to save Estelle.

Then, he finally made up his mind. As the group stopped in front of the stairs to admire the beauty of the castle. He went backwards and looked at the left, where a large round snow block settled. He put out a dagger and threw it at the block. At instant, the snow block glowed and icicles grew on top of it. The hulking behemoth stood up one-legged, and its eye sockets lighted up with blue rays. It roared at the intruders and Anna gulped.

"This can't be good." She back away with Kristoff, with her mouth clattering.

"Run, children!" Kristoff yelled and his two children fled downhill with Louisa.

Estelle frowned and tried to use her ice power to hold the beast back. Unfortunately, her power was not as strong and stable as her mother's, the ice she shot out only hit the body instead of the eyes. Marshmallow roared even louder and grabbed Estelle and flung her to a stone nearby. Estelle fell onto the ground feebly, unable to stand up.

Jonas pulled out his sword and aimed at Marshmallow's leg. Once the blade touched the leg, it slashed through the snow block and Marshmallow could not balance itself. It staggered backwards and fell into the dark and deep valley. There was no sound to be heard again.

When Jonas assured that the threat had gone and the coast was cleared, he went to check Estelle. His heart was pumping vigorously, and he found his hand shaking madly and could not hold the sword properly. As a 10-year-old, it was too early for him to use the sword without fear.

"Are you…alright?" He asked while stuttering.

Estelle nodded weakly, obviously hurt from the attack.

Jonas propped her up and both of them went downhill slowly.

"Does it hurt?" Jonas asked worriedly.

"My back hurts." She moaned, with a streak of tears on her face.

"Estelle! Jonas!" Anna yelled as she saw the two coming slowly towards them.

"Estelle, are you okay?" Anna asked.

Estelle did not want her mother knew that she was hurt, so she shook her head, enduring the pain and put on a smile.

"I'm just tired." She gritted out the words with huge effort.

"Great. I'm scared that Marshmallow might hurt you." Anna said.

"That thing has a name?" Andrea asked her mother.

"Of course, Elsa made it." Anna blurted out.

"The queen?" The children exclaimed.

"It was just an accident she made it. She didn't mean to create it and let it hurt anyone." Anna tried to explain. "It's just made by accident. At that time when she made Marshmallow, she was scared."

"Let's go back. If we don't, the queen is going to be mad." Kristoff suggested while looking at the yellow sky.

Estelle made a small groan, Andrea and Fredrick turned around and looked worried.

"Are you…?"

"My back hurts a little." Estelle whispered. "But keep it secret. I don't want Mama to know."

The two children nodded helpfully and the group moved back to the castle.

Elsa was not satisfied to see them coming back that late. It was half past six already and dinner was set to be at six. When the group arrived at the dining hall, all of them collapsed onto the chairs. Erik raised his eyebrow while Henrik smiled as usual.

"Children, did you have a good day?" Henrik asked.

"Yes, Dad. We have an exciting day." Jonas replied without hesitation.

Henrik chuckled and said, "Looks like the journey is too exciting and exhausting."

Elsa cut her fillet without saying anything. Quickly, she glanced at her daughter, who was frowning badly while eating. She instantly knew that there was something behind the adventure.

"Fredrick, Andrea. Come to my study after dinner." Elsa tried to say calmly without showing her intention.

The two gulped and did not answer back, which made Elsa more assured that something bad had happened.

* * *

"You knock the door." Andrea whispered.

"No, you knock." Fredrick pushed his sister to the door.

"You're older than me."

"Aunt Elsa loves you more than to me."

"Aunt Elsa likes you more."

"No, it's you."

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Children, come in." The cold voice rang behind the door.

Andrea and Fredrick pushed the door with a heavy heart, knowing that the queen had somehow figured out their trip was not successful.

"You want us, Aunt Elsa?" Andrea tried to use her innocent face to make her get out of troubles.

"Yes. Yes." Elsa was again reading at the desk, trying to act calm and not to scare the two.

Andrea was a bit frightened and stayed half-hidden behind her brother. There was no sound except the clicking sound of the swinging pendulum in the grandfather clock. The room was as dim as usual, with only the candlelight on Elsa's desk to keep everything in the room visible.

Elsa stopped her reading and looked out, her eyes were shining like sapphire, with a hint of seriousness. She put on a warm smile in order to make the atmosphere less tensed.

"How's the journey today? Did you all have a good time?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, we did, didn't, Fredrick?" Andrea grinned.

"Yes, we did."

"Did you meet a huge snowman called Marshmallow?"

Andrea's grin faded a little, but then she shook her head and put on an even bigger smile, trying to hide her fear of telling lies. Elsa, of course, knew she was lying, _Marshmallow would never leave the castle_.

"Do you what will happen to children who lie to the queen?"

"They…they…get punished?" Andrea stuttered, and sweat had filled her palm.

"Andrea, you know your appearance here is not to tell lies."

"I' m sorry, Aunt Elsa. Estelle warned us not to tell." Andrea wailed.

"I wish to tell what she wants to hide."

"Would she yell at me after I tell you?"

"Say what you must."

"We arrived at the castle and that what-so-ever Marshmallow suddenly stood up—" Fredrick blurted out.

"He was huge and ugly—"

"With sharp claws and teeth that are made of ice—"

"He roars—"

"Why would it have a fluffy name called Marshmallow? It is not cute at all—"

"Mama and Papa told us to run—"

"But Estelle didn't—"

"Estelle didn't?" Elsa exclaimed.

"She used her ice powers to fight back—"

"Jonas was there too—"

"But we fled so we could not see what happened then—"

"And Estelle came downhill with Jonas—"

"She hurt her back—"

"And Jonas said he chopped that monster's leg—"

"Estelle warns us not to tell—"

"She was weak then—"

"Yeah—"

"So you mean you all met Marshmallow and Jonas drove him away, and Estelle hurt her back?"

The two children nodded immediately, from their eyes, Elsa knew they were telling the truth.

"Is there anything else, Aunt Elsa?" Andrea asked with caution.

"You may go."

The two did not need to be told twice. Within a second, they left the study. Elsa sighed and stood up, pondering if she should have a chat with her daughter.

* * *

"Well, my boy, you've done very well. Excellent." Henrik beamed at his son.

"But Dad, Estelle's hurt." Jonas replied.

"And you saved her from a horrible death."

"But if I had not thrown that dagger to that thing, it would have not wakened up and hurt her."

"Anyway, you've done a great job. She'll put a good word of me to her mother…now just go and say good night to her. Didn't you just say she is hurt?"

"But Dad…"

"Go now, my boy. And come back early."

"Yes, Dad."

Jonas went out of the room and walked alone in the corridor. He did not understand the order his father made, but he did not have the chance to disobey or to question.

He found his way to Estelle's bedroom, and he knocked on the door.

"Estelle? It's me, Jonas."

"Come in."

Jonas went into the room and saw Estelle sitting beside the window, with a thin layer of frost on the floor, but it disappeared as Estelle stood up.

"Is your back getting better?" Jonas asked with a hint of guilt, thinking of his act of agitating the snow monster.

"A lot better." Estelle smiled and replied. "Though it still hurts, but not that often."

Jonas could not think of anything to continue the conversation. He rubbed his hands nervously, trying to think of a new topic.

"Thank you," Estelle suddenly broke the silence. "For saving me."

"No, it's nothing."

"You didn't run away, you're really really brave."

Jonas smiled and his face went red from embarrassment.

"Good night, Jonas." Estelle whispered.

It took a while before Jonas could say 'Good night'.


	11. Chapter 11

Early in the morning, Elsa decided to have stroll in the garden when the sky was still asleep. She was worrying over something, something that had been hidden from her daughter.

The garden was silent, the grass was damp and mist had filled in the air, making it difficult to see through distance.

She lay out her hand and a wisp of snow flurries shot out and disappeared into the fog. She tried to grab it but it slipped through her hand. She gazed at the cobalt blue firmament, perplexed and worried.

Then, a blast of cold air blew onto her face and the stray locks of bangs fluttered and crept onto her face. Briskly, she tucked her bangs behind her ears and rubbed her eyes, trying to get away from the annoying ticklish feeling made by her hair.

"You'll get cold." Erik put on a cape on her, and embraced her tightly.

"You must have forgotten that I have immunity against coldness."

"But not against loneliness."

Erik laid his head on her shoulder, and the two stood in the mist, enjoying the tranquil atmosphere.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" Erik whispered.

"I can't."

"What have bothered my queen for so many nights?"

"I just…I feel that there will be harm done to our country if…if he stays any longer."

"He…" Erik muttered. "But he's one of our largest trade partners. There's no way to drive him out of our country."

"But he's bringing in more disaster, first is Estelle getting hurt…then it might be you…I don't know what to do."

"Relax—"

"How can I relax? What can I do if you and Estelle are hurt? What if I am left alone?"

"I'll never leave you."

"But he will make you leave me!" Elsa wailed desperately. "What power do you have to stop him from doing so? The only way is to make him get out of Arendelle."

"I know, Elsa. I know. But we cannot do that so impulsively, I will ask him to go soon, but not now."

"Promise me to do so as soon as possible. He is driving me mad."

"I will." The words were stern and heavy, full of considerations and affections.

The sun rose gradually, clearing out the mist and the bright beams shot at the garden. At once, the trees and grasses were awakened, the flowers bloomed with vibrancy, bringing in colours and live to the castle. Elsa rested her head on his shoulder, smiling with ease and comfort.

* * *

Estelle crept out of her room carefully in order not to alert the servants. She tip-toed to the third floor and turned left, heading to where his room would be. Cautiously, she knocked at the door, and she entered.

"Estelle!" Jonas grinned with surprise. "But does your mother know—"

"No." Estelle shook her head. "She will punish me if she knows. I'm not going to risk it."

"So, can you show me the….do the magic?"

"Of course." Estelle nodded eagerly. "Unless you're afraid."

"Afraid?" Jonas chuckled. "Only girls get afraid."

"Boys do too."

Estelle concentrated hard on her palm and a vague snowball appeared. She tossed it and sparkles flew cross the room.

"It's amazing!" Jonas gasped. "I reckon my dad does something like this too."

"Your papa can do magic too?" Estelle stared at Jonas, astonished.

"I think so. He is sometimes funny, I can't explain how." Jonas tried his best to elaborate. "He hides in his room, and there's some red smoke popping out from his room. You can see the smoke coming out from his study door."

"Smoke?" Estelle frowned, unbelieving what he said. "Does he set fire in his study?"

"No." He shook his head. "But I've never seen what exactly happened. At least Dad never performs it in front of me, so I guess he's just playing with some chemicals or stuff like that."

"Mama knows magic more than me. She controls power better than me and summon heavy blizzards and avalanches."

"Wow!" Jonas exclaimed. "That's more than magician, it's more like Chione."

"What's that?"

"Goddess of snow in Greek."

Estelle flushed, she did not realize that her heartbeat was racing like a startled fawn, completely disoriented and dazed. She licked her lips and smiled, trying to cover her confusion and embarrassment.

"You'd better go. Or else your mom will punish you." Jonas reminded.

"Oh, right. Erm…bye." Estelle quickly sneaked off.

* * *

"I need a plan…a flawless story that can lead to my success." He whispered. "Oh yes, there's one…But I need their cooperation…and that's more than a piece of cake."

Henrik walked around his room and shot a fireball into the fire place. The wood cracked as the flame gnawed their brittle body. The hissing was like screeching with agony and excruciation. But they weren't in his consideration and attention. All he could hear was his own sniggers and chuckles.

"The brain can be persuaded, and she's the perfect start of the game."

He cracked his knuckles and cackled like a crow.

"Arendelle…you're mine."

* * *

Happy Easter Everyone! Thank you for reading my story! If you can, make a review (if you like, follow/favourite). Hope you all can continue supporting my story. I will try to update it daily.


	12. Chapter 12

Estelle was wondering over a question, what happened eleven years ago, when her mother had just become the queen?

No one had told her, no one dared to tell her. But curiosity of a child was far more stronger and powerful than anything. She decided to find the truth herself. She had thought of asking Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff, but it seemed that they would not tell that easily, not to mention her father and mother.

She decided to enter the royal library restricted section, though she knew she was not supposed to read it until she had become the queen. Beside this, she could think of anyway to find herself an appropriate explanation of what had happened before her birth.

She managed to distract all her servants and her cousins for half an hour. Then she wandered off to the royal library. She stopped when she saw Gerda standing in front of the library door.

"Good morning, Your Highness." Gerda bowed with respect.

"Good morning." Estelle gritted out through her teeth and entered the room.

"Your Highness, what kind of books do you want to read?" Gerda followed her, hoping to help the young princess.

"Nothing. You may go somewhere else."

"But you'll be alone in the library. According to what the queen says, you are not supposed to be alone at any circumstances. The king has also specially reminds the servants that —"

"I don't need any accompany." Estelle groaned. "I am old enough to take care of myself."

"But your mother fears that your power will go out of control and you might get into trouble."

"I can handle it my magic perfectly well." Estelle snapped.

After a while of argument, Estelle could not think of any excuses to get rid of Gerda. So she needed to wait for an opportunity. Her mind span fast, trying to think of a new plan.

"Gerda?" Estelle suddenly yelled.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

Estelle's ears had gone scarlet, and so did her face. She could feel the heat steaming on her face and her ice power could not help in any way. Slowly, she took a deep breath and said what was in her mind.

"Do you think you can get my notebook in the drawer of my bedroom? I want to jot down some notes about the book. Remember to get my quill too. It is in my cabinet."

"Cabinet?" Gerda exclaimed.

"Yeah, cabinet. Hurry up!" Estelle tried to cover up her blush with her hand.

After Gerda left and Estelle had confirmed that the library was cleared, she took a deep breath and calmed herself by rubbing frost on her red cheeks. Then she headed to the restricted section. She put the lock on her palm and she created a wisp of snow flurries on her other hand. Carefully she laid the flurries into the key hole and the lock opened.

The restricted section was unfamiliar to Estelle. This was her first time to set foot on this forbidden area. Warily, she examined around and searched for her mother's record.

"Mi-TILL STOR-KREETH….that's it! Mikill Stórhríð!"

She tried to get it but her fingertips could barely touch the lower part of book spine. She stood on her toes and tried to grab the book.

"Just a little bit more…little bit…" She muttered and stretched her arm tightly.

Just when she thought she got hold of the book, the library door swung open. Her muscle tensed up and she lost balance, her legs wobbled and could not longer support her weight. In order to avoid more harm, she knelt down and looked back, only finding Henrik eyeing on her with quirkiness.

"Now what had made the honourable princess in such panic?" Henrik asked in a sugary tone.

"Nothing." Estelle quickly stood up and tidied her gown, muttering the words in a barely audible voice. "I…I'm just looking around."

"I don't suppose princesses would like to visit the _restricted section_." Henrik stressed on the last two words.

Estelle dazed with horror and tried to utter words that could help.

"Maybe I should inform the queen about this to see if it is completely fine to go into the…" Henrik began.

"No, please." Estelle yelled. "Please, no. I beg you."

"Of course, I won't." Henrik chuckled softly and bent down. "But you have to tell me why you are here."

Estelle looked at him with worries and fear. Her large round eyes blinked quickly and stared at him with innocence.

"I am not going to tell your mother." Henrik patted her back and laughed. "Come on, I won't tell."

"I…I…want to know what happened eleven years ago, when Mama created the huge snowstorm." Estelle whispered.

Henrik could not help but smiling. That was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"You won't tell Mama, will you?" Estelle asked in a pure angelic tone.

"Of course, I won't." Henrik said in a promising and reassuring tone. "I will never tell. But you'll have to find me tonight, at ten in my study. Don't let your Papa or Mama or anyone know, not even your cousins. Is that a promise?"

Estelle nodded and fled out of the library instantly. When Henrik was certain that the coast was clear, he put back the restricted section's lock and went out of the library with an evil grin on his face.

"That's only the first step." Henrik sniggered. "That's more to come."

He went into the dark corridor and disappeared in the darkness, only a tenebrous witch-like cry could be heard, and echoed, lingering for a while before it faded into the dead silence.


	13. Chapter 13

"Good afternoon, Estelle."

"Good afternoon, Mama."

Estelle closed the door quietly and walked towards the desk. Elsa was writing diligently on the parchments. Estelle could smell the faint scent of ink as the quill scribbled smoothly on the stretched dried goatskin.

"Yes, Estelle?" Elsa smiled weakly, looking exhausted. But still she put on a smile, trying to show her love towards her daughter.

"I…was thinking if you can tell me about the…the…"

"Yes?"

"The mikill stórhríð." Estelle whispered, hoping that her mother would tell her the truth.

Elsa's quill dropped, she looked up and stared at her daughter. Estelle whimpered and lowered her head, discovering that frost had grown onto the floor and formed a strong clear hexagonal shape of a snowflake.

"Did someone teach you to ask me about that?"' Elsa asked sternly, frowning badly.

Estelle shook her head with fear, and the frost under feet grew thicker.

"Why would you suddenly ask about it?" Elsa tried to calm herself, only finding out her hand was cool and wisps of flurries stayed in her palm.

"Why won't you tell me?"

_How could she tell?_ Elsa did not want to remember the past. It was shameful and unbearable to her, and all these years she had tried to convince herself that it was nothing more than a dream, but it could not and would not fade away. How could she tell that she nearly kill her sister twice? How could she tell she had almost buried Arendelle under heaps of snow? How could she tell her own foolishness had caused so much trouble to everyone?

"Go back to your room." Elsa calmed down and said curtly.

"But Mama—"

"Go back to your room."

"But—"

"Estelle!" Elsa yelled.

The little princess looked at the queen with tears in her eyes. She looked at the ceiling, trying to stop the teardrops from falling. Once she could hold back her temper, she headed to the corridor and slammed the door, leaving her mother in her room. The study was filled with Elsa's snow flurries, and frost was on the walls, glowing in bright blue with warning.

* * *

Estelle waited impatiently in front of the clock. She watched intently at the swinging pendulum and listened to the silence in her room. She could feel her heart pumping vigorously, trying to make her mind fresh and sober.

She was alone in her dark room, with only a dim candlelight swaying unsteadily in the huge room. The flashbacks were filling up her mind, she could not understand what had made her mother in such state of panic and horror.

The clock rang, Estelle got up and went out of her room quietly. As she walked alone in the aisle, her heart pumped valiantly and her breath was deep and slow. When she reached the darkest place of the aisle, she stopped and faced the door with a few inches of distance. Her knuckles hovered on the door with hesitance, unable to resolve.

"Estelle, enter."

She opened the door and found herself in a dark room like hers, but it was eerie and ghastly, the fireplace snapped with threats, making her uneasy and apprehension.

"Uncle Henrik?" Her voice shook with trepidation.

Frost grew beneath her feet. The cracking sound of the ice became so obvious that Estelle did not dare to take one step more.

"Uncle Henrik?"

"Oh, my honourable princess. You've come."

Henrik came out from the shadows, he was grinning broadly. He patted Estelle's head before he settled down in the armchair.

"Sit down, child." He pointed at the chair near to Estelle.

Estelle looked at him with worries. She did not have the courage to sit down and relax.

"Sit down, I am not going to eat you."

Estelle sat down. The fireplace cracked again, and her muscles tensed up.

"So, shall we begin the story?"

Estelle nodded.

"It all starts with the coronation of your mother." He began. "I saw that with my own eyes, but I was standing far from her so I could not see what exactly happened. But your mother shot out ice from her hand, and spikes went across the floor. All the guests cried out in shock and backed away."

"Why did Mama do that?"

"Jealousy and anger, perhaps. Because your aunt wanted to marry a prince from Southern-Isles and your mother refused to bless the marriage."

"You mean my mother loved that prince from the Southern-Isles?"

"Probably." Henrik's grin grew broader. "And she went outside to escape from the guests. According to Duke of Weselton—"

"Weaseltown?"

"Weselton." He corrected her. "He said that your mother turned the fountain into a huge threatening ice claws and even shot ice at him, nearly killed him."

"My mother nearly killed someone? On purpose?"

"Your mother tried to dodge our pursue, and created a huge snowstorm on Arendelle, freezing the fjords and the mountains."

"That's the part I heard from Aunt Anna."

"Your Aunt Anna decided to find your mother, but when she came back, she was frozen, and from what the prince of Southern-Isles mentioned, your mother froze her heart. She even created a large icy snowman and made him attack everyone."

"You mean Marshmallow was created to kill?"

"I suppose so." His yellowish uneven teeth showed themselves and half-hidden behind the lips. "Your mother was originally taken to the dungeon, the prince tried to reason with her but she refused everything and broke the dungeon wall, plunged herself into the snowstorm, trying to flee. And the prince tried to kill your mother in order to stop the snowstorm, and your Aunt Anna sacrificed herself and temporarily became an ice statue."

"My mother actually did all those?"

"I heard that your mother nearly killed your Aunt Anna when they were small. If it was not her, your mother could not live. But then, your mother struck her sister heart with ice, almost taking away her life. She had attempted to kill her twice. And your grandparents died in a shipwreck after they discovered your mother's ice power. The power is a curse and leads to disasters."

Estelle could not believe what Henrik said. The thoughts struck her like a blow, and her mind was heavy and swollen.

How could she believe that her mother had almost killed Aunt Anna twice? How could she believe that the demure and loving mother was actually a killer? How could she believe that her mother had caused threats to her country and made everyone suffer?

When she returned to her bedroom, she fell onto her bed, lying there lifelessly while staring at the dark blue sky, with moonlight penetrating into her room and shone onto the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Estelle locked herself in the room for the whole morning and afternoon, skipping breakfast and lunch. She kept thinking of what King Henrik had told her last night.

_Your mother almost took away her sister's life._

_Your mother had tried to kill her twice._

_Your mother created Marshmallow to kill people._

_Your mother cursed Arendelle._

_Your mother's ice power is a curse._

She tried to convince herself that her mother was caring and she was a flawless queen, but all those evidences given by Henrik were driving away all the good impressions. Whenever she thought of her mother, the image of killing and snowstorms would flood her mind, making her suffer in agony.

There was a knock at the door.

"Estelle?"

It was Elsa, but Estelle did not want to see her mother. Unknowingly, a storm of hatred covered up her love towards the queen.

"Estelle? Are you in there? Are you alright?" Elsa's voice was soft and tender.

"I'll come out later. Just give me a couple of minutes." Estelle tried to lift her voice to show happiness, but there was still a hint of depression.

When she got out of her room, it was six in the evening. Her hollow stomach growled, but she had forgotten his hunger, disappointment had overwhelmed her physical suffer.

She saw her mother in the dining hall, waiting for her at the table.

"Good evening, Mama."

"Estelle, you must be hungry." Elsa smiled warmly. "Come here, I've made you some potato casserole."

Estelle settled down and ate a few spoonful of casserole. Elsa was watching her intently, smiling with love in her eyes. But the hatred in Estelle's soul was boiling up and roared like flames.

"Mama, did you use your ice power to kill people?"

Elsa jerked. She had not expected the conversation would start like that.

"Who told you that?"

"Did you nearly kill Aunt Anna with your power?"

"Estelle, I wish not to talk about it."

"Did you?" Estelle was agitated. "Did you strike ice into Aunt Anna's heart? Did you make Marshmallow to kill?"

"Estelle, what you've heard is not the truth." Elsa tried to reason with her.

Jonas entered the room, only finding Elsa and Estelle stood up, with frost covering the floor and the walls. The room was gloomy and cold, spikes began to grow and pointed at the queen and princess. He did not dare to make a sound, so he dazed with horror at the corner, witnessing the quarrel.

"Mama, why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Estelle—"

"You tried to kill people, and Aunt Anna escaped from death twice, because of you."

"Estelle, this is not—"

"You're a liar."

Elsa as shocked to hear what her daughter said. When she met her daughter's desperate eyes, she was breathless, unable to speak a word. Her tongue was like swollen and her throat was dry, making her speechless.

"Uncle Henrik was right. You're a murderer. You curse Arendelle. And probably Grandma and Grandpa died because of you."

Flashbacks came across Elsa's mind. She remembered the day when she knew her parents died. Just because her parents were searching for a way to cure the ice magic, they died in the tempest. All those painful memories surged through her brain, and the headaches were torturing her, making her suffer from indescribable agony. The pain was far beyond description and imagination, Elsa simply could not lighten it by any means.

"I hate you."

Estelle ran towards the opened door and dashed out of the castle, trying to run away from where she had lived since born.

Jonas quickly followed her.

"Estelle! Estelle!"

Andrea, who was playing in the front yard with Louisa, looked up and saw her cousin sprinting towards the opened gates.

"Estelle, where are you going?" Andrea shouted.

Estelle did not answer. Wrath and abhorrence had beclouded her, she did not want to linger in a place that had trapped her for years.

"Your Highness!" The guards at the gates yelled and attempted to obstruct. "Your High—"

"Go away!" Estelle roared and shot out ice at the guard, making them fell at the side of the road.

As she stepped out of the gates, a large hexagonal shape of snowflake appeared underneath her foot. For once, she hesitated, but then she leapt out and ran, without looking back, leaving a thick trail of ice behind.

"Estelle! Estelle!" Andrea yelled and tried to follow her cousin, but slipped when her feet landed on the ice trail, helplessly watching Estelle disappeared into the crowd.

"Look!" Louisa pointed at the sky and gasped. "Snow…"

Snowflakes lay on Louisa's small palm, the three children gawked at the sky, then glanced at the trail of ice breathlessly.


	15. Chapter 15

Estelle ran until she got tripped by the heavy snow. She sat down and rested, trying to catch her breath.

"It must be Mama who created the snow." She gritted through her teeth. "It must be."

She managed to get up and lifted her feet with huge effort. She slowly crept across the snow and entered the forest.

"This can't be good." She whispered.

She glanced sideways and scanned through the darkness. In the haunting silence, there were faint long slow sighs from behind the trees. The menacing low growl intensifies the atmosphere, careful steps sank into the snow slowly, and getting louder and louder.

Suddenly, the bright amber lights glowed and came nearer and nearer. Out of self-defence, Estelle stretched her palm and snow flurries grew in her hand. The dark shadows unmasked themselves as they walked out from the woods.

They were canines with bear-like built, their fur shot up with threats, the shiny razor teeth clattered. They bent double, down like a sprinter, with their muzzles only a few inches from the thick snow.

"Wolves." Estelle whispered, and she was ready for the fight.

She aimed the flurries at the pack, trapping a few paws in the thick ice. The other leapt forward and Estelle dodged their attack. Knowing that fighting would increase the danger, she raced out of the forest, mustering all her energy to flee.

As she reached the cliff, she halted. The wide gap was so deep and dark that one could not see the bottom. Estelle plucked up her courage and used her snow flurries to create a bridge. Though the bridge was shaking and brittle, she did not hesitated and sprinted towards the other side, while the bridge behind her diminishing into thin air. When she landed on the other side, she looked back. The wolves were growling, leering at her with dissatisfaction.

She continued running, until her wobbly legs could not go further. Exhausted, she knelt down and took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Where should I go?" She asked herself.

She had nowhere to go, she knew nobody, and nobody in her knowledge could be trusted. She did not dare to go back and face her father. She did not want to go back to face her mother.

"If only Uncle Henrik was here…"

She stood up and continued her escape. She was worn out, and sleepiness had made her swollen, unable to think clearly what lay ahead.

"What's that?"

She saw a faint glowing yellow light shining not far away. She staggered towards the warm friendly light and found herself in front of a wooden house.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna? Uncle Kristoff never told me about that."

She opened the door and a surge of warmth ran over her. She walked past the shelves and headed to the counter, where a strong built man sat low behind it, fingers tapping from tip to tip.

"Hoo hoo." He said. "Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?"

"No thanks. I was just wondering if…if you have a room for one to sleep for a night?"

"There, outside, the old barn. But that would be twenty."

"I…I just have…ten."

She looked at the man with sincerity and hope in her eyes. The man glanced upwards and then gave in.

"Okay."

Estelle stood before a dilapidated barn, she gulped as she entered the barn. Heaps of hay were placed everywhere, but it was warm.

"I got you a bottle of hot water and a blanket and the lamp." Oaken said. "Find me in the store for any problem. Want some lutefisk too? So we'll have good feelings, yah?"

"Erm…no thanks." She frowned and shook her head.

After he left, Estelle sat down on prickly hays and bundled herself in the blanket.

"I wish I was in my room…"

But then another thought struck her.

"No, I'm not going back…"

She blew out the candlelight in the lamp and settled down in the heaps of hay. She kept thinking of her parents, but what Henrik told her was washing away all the good impressions and memories.

That night, she could not sleep well.

* * *

"I know where she is." Henrik grinned nastily.

"Please show the way." Elsa begged. "We have to find her, before the snowstorm worsens."

"Please, Henrik." Erik said sternly. "Lead the way."

"I will."

"I'll prepare the horses." Erik walked out of his study.

"Anna, Kristoff, I leave you in charge." Elsa told the couple and left the room with them, reminding them what they had to do while walking in the corridor.

"Jonas, my boy?" Henrik whispered.

"Dad?" Jonas asked. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Just go and do what I told you." Henrik snapped. "I will make her get me the sceptre and the orb in return of her parents. I will finish her off in that ice castle."

"But dad, this is invasion. We can't do that."

"Do as what I say. This is for our own good. Don't you realize there are treasures hidden in this country. If we get it, we will be powerful."

"But dad—"

"No more talk!"

Jonas nodded and went out of the room with his father. When he parted with Henrik, he walked down to the hall, helplessly leaning at the wall.

"Jonas?" A small voice whispered.

Andrea and Fredrick came out from the darkness. Louisa leapt to her brother and pulled his hand.

"Jonas, what's Daddy going to do next?" Louisa asked while holding back her tears.

"We have to find Estelle." Jonas said with determination.

"We'll help. I bet Grand Pabbie will know what to do." Andrea said.

"Grand Pabbie?" Louisa was confused.

"The leader of a group of trolls in the mountains." Andrea explained. "Mama once told me about that. After we find Estelle, we'll go and find the trolls."

"First, we need to get the horses." Jonas said. "Then, we will go."

"But Mama and Papa won't allow us to go." Fredrick muttered.

"Nobody tells to alert them." Andrea stared at her brother.

"Hurry, we don't have time."

* * *

School day tomorrow! Have to sleep early. Don't forget to make a review! (If you want to, favourite and follow!)

Trying to make a fanfic of Harry Potter. I will post it when Frozen-Sequel ends. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Estelle left the barn early, she watched the snowstorm swirling on top of Arendelle, buried the whole country with blizzards.

"Mama has done it again." She whispered. "I have to stop her…But how?"

"Oh, I haven't realized that winter has come already. This is so…magnificent…" A strange voice rang beside Estelle.

"Who is it?" She whispered.

"Hello." A snowman pulled Estelle's gown.

Estelle looked down and screamed. Reflexes took over and she kicked the snowman's head, sending it flying off his body and landed under a tree.

"Ouch, my head." The head yelled. "Can someone bring my body here?"

"Wait a second." Estelle said while carrying the torso under the tree and placed back the head onto it.

"Oh, much better." The snowman said. "All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs."

Olaf opened his arms wide to Estelle. The name triggered a memory. It took her a moment to place it but then she does.

"You're Olaf?"

"Um, yeah. And you're…"

"Oh, um…I'm Estelle."

"Estelle, now that sounds familiar…where have I heard of it?" Olaf muttered. "From…Anna? No…from Sven? No….Kristoff? Elsa? No…."

"You know Elsa? You know my mother?"

"Oh, yes!" Olaf exclaimed. "Elsa's daughter, Estelle!"

"Wow." Estelle gasped.

Though she had heard of this snowman from Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff, she had never seen him. And she could not believe that her mother made such a funny hilarious snowman.

"Did my mother build you?"

"Oh, she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever."

"She? Elsa? My mother?"

"Yeah, what?"

"But…she…she created the snowstorm eleven years ago, right?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Listen, I need to stop her."

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to stop this winter."

"Yeah, why?"

"Because—"

"Estelle!"

Estelle turned around and saw Jonas, Louisa and her two cousins running towards her.

"Ah!" Louisa screamed. "It's alive."

"Calm down." Estelle said. "It's Olaf. And my Mama built it."

"Olaf?" Fredrick and Andrea asked, and smiles appeared on their face. "Olaf!"

"You're…"

"I'm Andrea." Andrea introduced. "My brother Fredrick. Our friends, Jonas and Louisa."

"Estelle," Jonas said. "My dad took your parents to find you, but I think he's planning on something up to no good. He says something like making you exchange the sceptre and orb in return for your parents, in the ice castle that your mother built."

"You mean he's making my parents as hostages and ask me to bring him the orb and sceptre?" Estelle dazed with horror, uttering the words with disbelief.

"We have to find Grand Pabbie." Andrea said.

"But our horses just ran away!" Fredrick moaned.

"But we have to find Grand Pabbie to save Arendelle." Andrea insisted.

"You mean the trolls?"

"I know where they live!" Olaf exclaimed.

"Who?" The children asked.

"The trolls!" Olaf explained. "They live in the Valley of the Living Rock, I've been there."

"Show us the way, Olaf." Estelle said.

"Yeah, why?"

"There's no time to lose," Estelle replied. "I have to save Mama and Papa, and Arendelle."

"Oh." Olaf uttered as if he had understood something, walking towards the other side of the mountain.

"Are Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff at our castle?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah, Aunt Elsa told them to stay behind and take charge of everything." Andrea said. "Aunt Elsa was worried about you."

"But Uncle Henrik told me that Mama was evil."

"Evil?" Fredrick gawked. "Are you sure, Estelle? Aunt Elsa is not evil. She's nice."

"Perhaps Grand Pabbie will tell us the whole thing when we get there." Andrea added.

"Olaf, how far are we from the valley?"

"Not far. I think we will reach there before night comes."

"Night?" Fredrick exclaimed. "But we don't have much time left!"

"Well then, come on. We'll run."

The children sprinted as fast as they could.

"Hey, wait for me. My legs are too short to run that fast!" Olaf yelled and tried to catch up with the group.

* * *

I know it is a bit short compare to my other chapters. Sorry for that as I am sick, need more rest to continue writing.


	17. Chapter 17

When they reached the Valley of the Living Rock, Estelle examined the mossy vibrating rocks on the ground.

"Grand Pabbie!" Estelle yelled.

Her voice echoed for a while.

"Grand Pabbie, come out whenever you are." Andrea hid behind her brother.

"Grand Pabbie!" Estelle yelled again.

The rocks rolled forward to the children and revealed themselves as the trolls. Murmurs and whispers rang in the valley instantly.

"It's the King's daughter!"

"She's the King's daughter!"

"It's Princess Estelle!"

A large mossy rock rolled out of the troll crowds. He was the wisest, and oldest of them all.

"Your Highness."

"Grand Pabbie." Estelle said. "Arendelle's in danger, we need your advice."

Grand Pabbie held Estelle's hand and closed his eyes.

"Arendelle is in mortal peril." He explained. "And only you, Estelle, can save Arendelle from the unfortunate disaster. You must bring what you have in order to save Arendelle."

"What thing is that?" Estelle asked.

"They are the most precious thing you ever have, and not everyone has them. The one who has them will be the strongest."

Estelle frowned and immersed herself into profound meditation. What was the most precious thing to her? She had no clue.

"But…if Estelle brings them to that Henrik, will Uncle Erik and Aunt Elsa be saved?"

"The future says so." Grand Pabbie said. "But you must hurry and be careful."

Estelle nodded.

"So," Louisa began. "We have to find those things…"

"Hey, why don't we go to Elsa's ice castle to find that out?" Olaf asked while playing and dancing with the little trolls.

"I grow a mushroom!" One exclaimed.

"I got two!" Another said.

"Perhaps we should plan things first—" Fredrick began, but was immediately interrupted.

"Estelle, where're you going?" Andrea yelled.

Estelle raced towards the snowstorm and did not turn back, leaving her friends in the valley. She was determined, and she was ready and willing to bring the things she needed to save her parents and her country.

* * *

Estelle discovered the castle was covered with think frost, spikes grew out from the walls and she could hear cracking sounds. She tried to thaw them but her power seemed to have weakened after she had stepped into the castle.

She walked to the room where she knew the most precious in Arendelle would be in. Fortunately, no one had noticed her return as everyone was busy at the hall preparing for shelters and food for the nation.

"The door is locked." She gritted through her teeth with dissatisfaction.

She concentrated hard and push the wisp of cold air into the keyhole, the bolt finally bulged after a moment of struggle.

To her surprise, the room was not affected by the weather. The walls and floor remained shiny and clean, without a trace of coldness. But when Estelle entered the room, frost immediately grew on the floor and extended for a few inches.

Then she saw the gleaming golden objects on the table. She sprinted forwards and held them in her hands.

"That's it! The sceptre and the orb." She whispered with joy, and was ready to leave.

As she turned back, she saw two human stood at the door, looking serious.

"Aunt Anna, Uncle Kristoff."

"What are you doing here? Put them down, now!" Anna ordered.

"No, I am not."

"You cannot take them away, they're Arendelle's symbol."

"I don't care, just let me do my business."

"Elsa and Erik have already sacrificed so much of themselves, why won't—"

"I told you I don't care!"

Estelle glared at the two adults with huge hostility, and icicles grew out from the walls, pointing at the little princess. For certain, she was not going to compromise with them. She was breathing with huge effort, wisps of hot air came out from her mouth and evanesced into the cold air.

"Put them down!"

"No!"

The indignation in her boiled up and Estelle could not hold it back anymore. She shot out flurries at her aunt and uncle without hesitation. Anna and Kristoff dodged the attack and fell onto the ground. At the moment of chaos, Estelle took then chance to flee.

"Estelle!" Anna yelled, while trying to get up and walk on the slippery ice.

"Guards! Grab her!" Kristoff ordered as he probed his wife up.

Estelle kept hurling flurries at everyone and summoned a blizzard as she glided down the stairs. She did not care if her powers had hurt anyone, all she had in mind was her parents.

"Mama, Papa. I'm coming."

After she stepped out of the castle, she disappeared into the snowstorm, leaving a track of faint footprints on the snow, but soon the footpath faded and vanished into the blizzard.


	18. Chapter 18

Estelle reached the ice castle's door quicker than she had imagined. Her arm shook with fear when she was about to knock. Sensing something ominous behind the door, she cautiously knocked on the steel cold door, and there was a faint echo behind the door.

The door swung opened and a large group of cumbrous behemoths roared at her. They were all coated in sloppy magma and it became flames when touching the floor. As the monsters roared at her, Estelle could fire breathing out from their mouths, the threatening heat was unbearable.

"Make way, all of you. Make way." A familiar voice ordered.

At instant, the monsters moved aside and let Estelle entered. To her consternation, the whole building was not affected by the heat wave, they remained as crystals, with the colours of flames.

"Estelle. I have been waiting for you." A voice echoed. "Come upstairs and you will find what you desire."

Estelle's foot slowly landed on the stairs, and a wave of apprehension surged over her.

"It'll be fine. Bravery and victory is on my side."

She hurried upstairs and found herself in front of Henrik.

"Henrik." Estelle stated dryly.

"Please, 'uncle'." He softly chuckled while examining the gold rings on his hand. "Be respectful, my lady."

"Where's my mom? Where's my dad?" asked Estelle while frowning with fury.

"Calm down. They're fine. Just look at there."

Estelle followed where he pointed at, and saw her father passed out in an ice cage in mid air, with Elsa trying to break through the barriers to reach her daughter.

"Estelle!" yelled Elsa. "What are you thinking? Don't give him the sceptre and the orb."

"If you don't, watch them suffer and vanish within my grasp." He cackled.

A fireball appeared on his palm, burning brightly with menace.

"You're a crook and barbaric, you're a—" Estelle was searching for the worst word in her head. "You're a savage!"

"Thanks for the compliment." He laughed like a devil. "I always consider myself a successful villain. But there's something missing in my feat, and that's a piece of land. My ruling areas are small as a prune in the world, and I have been thinking ways to extend my boundary. It was all hapless until…I meet you."

"Me?"

"Arendelle's has always been my precious trade partner. You made an exposure of your magic without knowing anything about the past. I know using an ignorant little girl would be far better than tackling the parents directly."

"You've made me as your puppet." Estelle coldly stated.

"Of course." His laughter was shrill and cold. "Wasn't it clever? Now just hand over the things and I will let go of your parents."

"No, Estelle, no!" Elsa screamed.

Estelle looked at her mother with helplessness. Learning the pathetic truth was an excruciation, her body shook with affright, but then her heart pumped even more gallantly, giving her a clear direction what to do.

"No, I am not giving them away." She held tight of the sceptre and put the orb into her pocket, ready for a fight.

"Then you leave me no choice." Henrik sighed. "How I wish to end it in peace."

"The world will never be in peace when you're here."

"Guards!"

A troop of monsters appeared and surrounded Estelle, forcing her to stagger backwards. Estelle focused and was ready to leap.

Just as the monsters shot fireballs at her, she blocked them with snow flurries, causing cooling effect and the fireballs turned into grey rocks. She lifted up the rocks with her flurries and the rocks pelted onto the monsters. Curiously, the monster's body parts seemed to be brittle as the parts ripped off once the rocks hit them.

Estelle plucked up her courage and summoned a snowstorm. The blizzard was blinding and shone brighter as it pummelled at the behemoths. When she regained her sight, there was nothing but ashes and stones piled on the floor. Just when she gawked at the scene, a monster caught her off guard and lifted her up, squeezing her tight with its large hand.

"Let me go!" Estelle struggled and wriggled, hoping to be freed.

"Elsa!" Henrik roared with a thunder of laughter. "Watch your daughter squealing in my grasp and reduces to ashes. Then I will be the king of this piece of land after I finished the two of you."

"No! Estelle!" Elsa stretched her hand through the bars.

"You let my parents go. I will give you what you want." Estelle whispered.

Henrik examined closely at her watery eyes. Then he ordered the monster to put her down.

"Too late." He sniggered and a burning ball of energy grew in his hand.

"No!"

Elsa broke through the cage and threw herself in front of her daughter. She shot out flurries and the blast collided with Henrik's fireball. The clash became blinding and exploded, surrounding the three with haze.


	19. Chapter 19

When the haze cleared away, Estelle looked at Henrik. Henrik's eyes grow rounder and his pupils dilated. At instant, he fell and lay still.

"Mama?" Estelle looked back at her mother.

Her mother was panting with huge effort. Then she clutched her chest and knelt down, completely worn out. Erik, who was just awake, staggered towards his family.

"Elsa."

"Erik."

Elsa collapsed into Erik arms.

"Mama." Estelle knelt beside her, worried and guilty of her act.

"Estelle, forgive me." Elsa smiled weakly.

Estelle looked at her mother's hands. They were slowly turning into ice.

"Your ice struck back." Estelle dazed with horror.

"Estelle, forgive me." Elsa's voice was barely audible, gradually trailing off.

"I...I don't mean to hate you." Estelle confessed. "I…I was…I was…tricked, I was deceived."

"No, sweetie. We should have told you the truth." Elsa touched her daughter's rosy cheeks, and comforted her by patting her head.

"I…I'm sorry." Estelle threw herself into her mother's arms.

The snowflakes around them ceased falling as if the world had stopped moving and frozen. Ice slowly gnawed Elsa's arms and to the body.

"Estelle, I love you." Elsa whiserped before the ice reached her face.

Estelle looked up with melancholy. Erik touched the ice statue's face with enormous affliction, his hands clutched the statue tightly.

"Mama…" Tears welled up in Estelle eyes. "Mama…I…I love you too…"

She hugged the ice statue with repentance. Her cry was the only sound in the castle, her cry was bitter and mournful, full of desolation and dolour. Lying in the arms of her mother, she was toiled by what she had experienced, and could not think of ways to help the situation.

"Mama…don't leave me alone."

Suddenly, she could feel a faint warm current at her mother's abdomen. Erik could also notice the current had spread and the whole statue began to thaw. The colours of the bodice first came back, then the whole gown, and then complexion. Finally, the rosiness on her statue's face appeared, bringing in life and emotions.

"Estelle…I never leave you alone."

Estelle looked up and gasped with surprise.

"Mama!" She exclaimed and the two embraced.

"Mama, please don't leave me alone. I'll be good, please don't leave me…" Estelle wailed and hid her face on Elsa's bodice.

"You're always my good girl." Elsa tickled the little princess's neck and the family laughed.

"Guess I have to return these to Arendelle." Estelle showed her mother the sceptre and the orb. "My interpretation was wrong, Grand Pabbie says I have to bring the most precious thing I ever have, and not everyone has them. So I take it as the Arendelle's symbol."

"Oh, sweetheart," Elsa chuckled softly. "You already bring them everywhere."

"I did?" Estelle exclaimed. "Do you mean my gown? My hair? My—"

"Your power."

"My ice power….what about the other thing?"

Elsa pointed at her chest.

"What lives in here is the most precious thing on earth." Erik said.

"My heart?"

"Your courage. The ability to confront fear, uncertainty and danger." Elsa explained. "You have left your selfishness and fear behind, also the hatred and repentance that is in your heart. What you just did is an act of bravery and it proves your strength. Your power is proved to be able to save Arendelle and the beloved ones from danger instead of hurting others. Because of that, it makes you the strongest person in the world."

"So no one would think I am some weirdo?" Estelle asked.

"What makes us special makes us strong."

The snow started rising up and cleared off the ground. It rose to the clear azure sky and became sparkles.

"I remember what Aunt Anna said." Estelle smiled.

Elsa nodded, and recited the phrase like an incantation with her daughter.

"Love can thaw."

"Ready, my little princess?" Elsa asked.

"Yes."

Estelle lifted her arms and the snow cleared off even faster, rising up to the sun and disappeared, leaving dusts of sparkles sprinkling onto the earth.

"It's beautiful." Estelle muttered.

Far away, Estelle reckoned she could hear the cheer of her subjects, celebrating the end of winter.

* * *

Last Chapter for tomorrow! Can't believe I have written that much! Don't forget to come back tomorrow for it!


	20. Chapter 20

"My dear Vincent, it would be an honour to hand over the offender back to your hand." Erik said.

"Western-Isles is in debt with you, Uncle Erik." Vincent bowed.

His bright blue eyes stared at the far end at the pier, watching the old offender being brought forwards by a troop of guards.

"This is an outrage. I, the King of Western-Isles, demand you to release your grip and let me talk to the King! I will talk to the King about that!"

The old man stopped once he saw Vincent standing in front of him, looking serious and angry.

"Vincent, my dear son, you've come." Henrik smiled.

"Take him to the cell." Vincent ordered. "I'm fed up with his behaviour."

"What?" Henrik roared. "How can you talk like that to your father? To the king?"

A servant came out from the ship and stood before Vincent and Henrik with a scroll in his hand.

"From this day onwards, Prince Vincent of the Western-Isles would ascend to the throne and be the one and only king of the Western-Isles." The servant read the scroll and bowed deeply before he went back to the ship.

"What?" Henrik yelled while being carried onto the ship, with his voice trailing off as being carried far down to the cell. "This is an outrage! Disrespect to the king!"

"I apologize for my father's unbearable behaviour." Vincent bowed. "I hope we can maintain our trade partnership."

"Of course, young man." Erik patted the young gentleman's shoulder. "You've got a lot to learn."

* * *

"Estelle? Are you coming?" Elsa asked behind the door.

"Just one more second. I'm coming!"

Estelle searched through her drawer and finally put an object in her pocket quickly, dashing out of her room without hesitation.

"What makes you—" Elsa began.

"It's a secret."

"What's so secret that even your mother cannot know about it?"

"Not going to tell you!"

The two giggled on their way to the gates, where Anna's family were waiting at.

"Estelle, how come you are so slow!" moaned Andrea. "I have been waiting here like for an hour, I am melting badly now."

"Andrea, Human never melts under the sun." Fredrick snapped. "You're not a snowman."

"But it's so hot!"

"Do you want me to give you a personal flurry like Olaf's?" Estelle showed them a flurry in her palm.

The three giggled and raced out to the crowds and headed to the pier. Estelle had never had such merriment, and this was her first time playing at the streets and looked at her country in such perspective.

"I'll miss Louisa." Andrea sighed. "I hope she can visit me soon."

"You can write letters." Fredrick suggested.

"Perhaps we can send you to Western-Isles for studying or whatever." Anna tickled her daughter and placed her on Kristoff's back.

"Do the piggy-back ride! Do the piggy-back ride!" Andrea clutched Kristoff's shoulder and yelled.

"Okay. One, two, three, go!" Kristoff yelled and rushed towards the pier, with Fredrick and Estelle following behind, sprinting with laughter.

"Louisa! Jonas!" Andrea yelled when she saw the tiny dots at the end of the pier.

She got off from her father and sprinted towards her friends, with Estelle and Fredrick panting at behind.

"Would you send me letters when you return to Western-Isles?" Andrea asked.

"Of course. I will try to visit you often, but I have to ask my big brother first."

"We wish you all the best." Fredrick said.

"You too." Louisa smiled and got onto the ship, disappeared behind the deck.

"Jonas?" Estelle whispered.

"What?" Jonas smiled.

"For you." She gave him a small snowman doll. "I know it looks weird, but I made it."

"Thanks." Jonas grinned broadly. "It is perfect to me."

Estelle blushed with embarrassment.

"Will you come to Western-Isles in the future?" Jonas asked hopefully.

"I will, after getting permission from Mama and Papa."

"Hurry up, Jonas!" Louisa yelled.

Jonas and Estelle embraced and Jonas leapt onto the ship, waving at their friends as the ship's horn hooted.

The ship slowly sailed away from the dock and disappeared into the horizon under the bright warm sun.

"Mama, Papa." Estelle turned to her parents who were standing behind her. "Will I meet him some day again?"

"I'm sure you will, my little princess." Elsa patted her.

"How would you know?" Estelle asked.

"Because our gates are always open." Erik picked her up and three gazed the at sea, allowing their eyes to rest on the deep blue sea, enjoying the tranquillity in the summer's day.

* * *

**Finally, the end of the story. I can't believe I create this story within five months. Thank you for all those who have read my story or clicked onto my page. Also, I would like to thank those who make reviews, favourite or follow mt story. Thanks for sharing your thoughts on this story. I hope everyone of you love the Estelle's experience of love and bravery.**

**I have started a new fanfic of Harry Potter. (With OC as the trio instead of the usual Harry, Ron and Hermione.) The same wizarding universe with another new villain like You-Know-Who. Greatly inspired by JK. Rowling's series and some you may find similar or the same as you read. (Because it is extremely hard to create a new world of magic, I will need more than 3 years to do that.) I might not update daily because the chapters will be longer (at least 1000 words for each.) Maybe one chapter weekly, but may delay starting from late May to late June. (Exams!)**

**Again, don't forget to make a review (if you are free), and if you like, favourite and follow.**

**See you!**


End file.
